Bad Horror Movie
by Hazeydream
Summary: Weir centre fic. Something strange is happening around Elizabeth, resembling a bad horror
1. Chapter 1

**Hey well this is a trial chapter to see if I should go on with it. Not really sure where it's going either so suggestions would be greatly appreciated.**

**Season: season 2 +**

**Pairing: If there will be any you know who it'll be.**

**Disclaimer: My bid for Atlantis was beaten by like, oh 10 million dollars. So close but yet so far!**

**Bad Horror Movie**

Elizabeth Weir smiled as the warm water sprinkled on to her face and trickled down the front of her naked body. After a minute of basking in the warm flow she finally moved her entire head under the water and slowly began washing her hair.

Despite having to use the unisex showers the expedition leader was still more than happy to spend a while in there. Her own en-suit bathroom had been having plumbing problems and so far Dr Zelenka had only managed to fix the toilet. This on top of dealing with the rising number of feuds between the original expedition team and the new personnel from Earth was giving the negotiator a headache. Elizabeth had been constantly snapping, chewing and ripping anyone who crossed her path making her feel like a head mistress trying to control an unruly school. Most must have thought she had permanent PMS lately, or PMT as some women liked to call it.

Feeling her finger tips go wrinkly Elizabeth groaned and turned the delightful water off shivering as a cool breeze hit her roasting skin. Peeking out behind the curtain she double-checked no one was in with her and pulled a clean towel around her chest. She tied it ensuring it would not slip off and stepped out of the cubical. As she began to make her way to the neatly folded pile of clothes the lights suddenly began to flicker.

Pausing Elizabeth held her breath feeling slightly agitated knowing very well it might only be Dr Rodney McKay and his band of merry scientists causing havoc. It seemed like they never slept. The lights remained on and the flickering ceased. Breathing a sigh of relief Elizabeth continued her way to the bench and then groaned as all the lights went out leaving the diplomat in pitch black.

"Damn it!" She muttered into the darkness and felt her way to the bench where she knew her radio was.

Drying her ear she then slipped the radio earpiece in and tapped it.

"Control tower this is Weir. What's going on?"

The static reply came quick. "Ma'am?"

Sighing Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Lt. Smith the lights in the shower room have gone out on level 4. I take it no one else has reported it?"

"No Ma'am. But most of Atlantis is probably sleeping." He reminded her and she rolled her eyes having forgot it was almost 1 in the morning. "I will radio Dr-"

Elizabeth strained her hearing but the young marine's voice was completely distorted.

"Lt. I can't hear you." When the voice was still unclear she shook her head. "I can't hear you but if you can hear me send someone as soon as you can."

Shaking off the uneasy feeling growing in her stomach Elizabeth quickly dried herself off. She was normally fine in the dark. But combining the dark with a large room full of cubicals and no way of communicating with others in a large alien city just spelled out a bad horror movie.

Pulling her strappy black top on and comfortable jogging bottoms on Elizabeth slipped on her trainers and ditched the towels and her other clothes before heading for the door. She would collect them later, preferably when it was lighter. Walking up to the door she mentally slapped herself forgetting they wouldn't open.

_Great! Stuck in this place with no way out, no way of communicating and alone. Could this night get any better? _She thought annoyed and remained standing where she was.

Suddenly she heard a dripping sound and wrapped her arms around her. _Relax Elizabeth, it's just the shower you were using. Keep calm._

The dripping stopped but was soon followed by a small thud. Taking a deep breath Elizabeth made her way back to the benches watching the darkness carefully. The thudding continued as she made her way towards it glancing in each of the cubicals as she went by them. Just as she reached the last one the noise stopped and Elizabeth held her breath, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Elizabeth?"

"Aaah!" she screamed and whirled around ready to attack her attacker.

"Wow! Relax, it's me, John!" He cried grabbing her flailing arms. "Relax!"

Elizabeth tried to control her breathing and held onto the John Sheppard's arms. Once her breathing was steady again she suddenly hit her 'attacker' on the arm. "You scared the hell out of me John!"

"Sorry." He said rubbing her arms in an attempt to calm her. "But anything I did would have scared you."

Elizabeth stared at the outline of his face and nodded. "Yeah, probably. Can I leave now?"

She heard him chuckle. "Yeah, the door's open now."

"Thank god." She said and held onto John's arm as he lead her out. "Wait, why aren't the lights on then and how'd you get in?"

"Aaaah, I have my ways!" He said mysteriously and Elizabeth realized she was too tired to persue the matter further. "Don't worry about it, you go to bed and I'll take care of it."

Following the Colonel to the stairs Elizabeth was relieved to see the light filter down from the above level. "Are you sure? I mean, you weren't sleeping were you?"

"Nah, just reading." He assured her and let go of her arm. "Really, I'll deal with this. Go to bed."

Staring at his shadow covered face Elizabeth finally nodded and gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks John. I'll hear about the cause of this tomorrow. Or today." She said with a small laugh and made her way up the stairs.

"Night!" She heard him call and replied, "Night John."

* * *

Waiting in the transporter the next morning Elizabeth was now wanting to know the cause of last night's power failure in the shower room. Leaving the lift she made her way to the control tower and saw Lt. Smith hovering outside her office.

"Lt. Smith? Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked and he smiled sheepishly at her concern for him.

"I just wanted to check you were okay." He said quietly. "I don't know what happened to the radio. But when Dr McKay got there he said you weren't there. We figured you had just left and went to bed."

Elizabeth nodded touched at the marine's concern for her. "Yeah I did. Colonel Sheppard helped me out. He waited to deal with it."

The marine frowned. "Oh, Dr McKay did not mention Colonel Sheppard." Shrugging he said, "Must have forgotten to mention it."

"Probably because he definitely came." Elizabeth said. "I fine thank you Lt. Why don't you go to bed now?"

"Yes Ma'am." Smith said as he stood to attention and left. On his way out she saw McKay and Sheppard walking towards her.

"Ah! Just the men I wanted to see." She said as she entered her office and sat down behind the desk. She smiled as they sat down looking slightly miffed. "What's wrong?"

Both went to speak at the same time but it was Rodney who managed to speak first. "Colonel Sheppard wants to postpone my _scientific _mission to P4X225 so he can watch the _sparring contest _the Athosians are putting on, they do it every year apparently."

"Yeah, I do cause not only will it help demonstrate some new moves it will also show our support for their traditions!" John said looking from Rodney to Elizabeth.

"Oh please! You just don't want to baby sit me and my team on this very important mission!"

"My team and I, Rodney" Sheppard corrected, which only aggrivated the scientist even more, before declaring, "It's not! God knows I've done it so many other times."

"Gentlemen!" Elizabeth barked gaining their attentions right away. "We will continue with the mission-" Rodney shot John a smug look. "-BUT it will be cut from 8 hours to 4 so you'll be back in time because I happen to think showing our support is a good idea." This time John returned the smug look.

"But-" Rodney began.

"If you find anything of great significance you can return to the planet another day, Rodney. And that's my final word on it." Elizabeth stated receiving one happy and one chagrinned expression. "Now, about what happened last night-"

Elizabeth did not notice the confusion laced in John's features as Rodney cut in.

"Yes, yes, yes the power cut. I really don't know what happened. Nothing was short-curcuited, there were no power surges." Rodney explained apologetically. "And as for the radio going dead, I really don't know what happened."

Elizabeth frowned. "Hmmm, so what do we put this down to?"

"I'm sorry what power surge?" John asked confused.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You know the pitch black shower room, you scaring me half to death-"

"What?" John asked showing no recognition on his face.

Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief. "You don't remembering helping me last night? You came in, got me out and sent me to bed saying you would wait for Rodney. Which, apparently, you didn't."

While John still pondered over her statement Rodney jumped in, "That reminds me, how did you get out? There's no way the doors could have opened unless someone picked at them and they were shut when I came."

Elizabeth glared at them. "I told you John came and helped me-"

"Elizabeth I didn't leave my room last night." John said quietly, gazing worriedly at her. "I was asleep by midnight. I didn't even know about this till now."

"But-"

Elizabeth gazed at them in shock wondering what the hell was going on.

"Then who the hell helped me last night?"

**A/N: what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews guys and for anyone who is reading and not reviewing – I just hope you're liking it.**

**rogue 1503: Thanks for the long review, glad you found my descriptions realistic.**

**TubaPrincess: Ah! Didn't think of Nightwalkers episode, good point. This idea just sprung from those horror stories you hear about dogs licking your hands when it's actually dead etc. Those stories scare the hell out of me but I can't resist listening to them!**

**Ashkash: You always review my stories, thanks hun! Why is it that a lot of people don't like Scrappy Doo? Hmmm…**

**Quezacolt: Sorry for keeping you hanging for a while, let's hope I'm quicker next time.**

**Spoiler from Season 2's Duet.**

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth pushed around an odd looking Athosian vegetable on her plate with her fork. Half of her meal was still sitting there and she knew the cook was scowling at her for leaving his new recipe practically untouched. It was actually very good but for some reason Elizabeth was just not hungry.

"Hey." A soft called to her and she looked up to see John standing in front of her smiling. "Mind if I sit?"

"That depends" Elizabeth said, " on whether you're going to turn around tomorrow and say you weren't ever here." There was no amusement in her voice and John looked around.

"Hey Dr Baker" He called to the young scientist who was carrying his meal to a table. "You can see me right?"

Baker frowned and glanced around him confusion etched in his face before facing the pilot again. "Uh, yes?"

Elizabeth stifled a giggle at the man's reaction to such a bizarre question and John said, "See? It's really me. Thanks doc!"

"Uh, no problem Colonel." Baker replied and hurriedly walked away causing Elizabeth to burst into laughter.

"So, how's it going?" John asked concern evident in his eyes despite a small smile playing on his lips.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and shrugged, "Okay, apart from being completely not with it today. Or all week."

John stared at her for a second before asking, "Are you sure-"

"It was you, trust me!" Elizabeth cried frustratingly. "It was your voice, you arms, your smell…" She trailed off realizing how this sounded and cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed. "I'm positive it was you John."

Sheppard nodded silently pleased at her quick speech but looked away afraid it might show. "Have you been to see Beckett yet?"

Elizabeth sighed. "No. So is that what you're all thinking, that I'm unwell or crazy?"

"Okay first of all it's Rodney and me who know about this. And second, we're not saying you're crazy. I'm mean, just last month McKay had another person's personality trapped inside of him! Anything's possible."

Elizabeth smiled at John's assuring tone and nodded. "So seeing Beckett would just be a precaution."

"Exactly!" John said glad she was finally seeing sense. "Just to make sure you didn't bump your head or anything."

"Okay." Elizabeth conceded. "I'll go now then. What are you up to?"

John's happy expression suddenly disappeared into a glowering one. "Caldwell would like to discuss security issues. I mean it's not like I don't enjoy being told I'm completely incompetent but telling me 24/7 is a bit much don't ya think?"

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "Just stand your ground. And remember I'm fine with our current security plans so-"

"You're my ace!" John said before adding, " Up my sleeve that is."

As they chuckled Elizabeth stood up taking her tray with her. "Well, have fun."

"You too. Cause seeing Beckett for a check up is riot. Especially when you mimic his accent." John joked before adding thoughtfully as he searched his arms, "I'm sure I've still got that needle mark on my arm."

Rolling her eyes at John's child like musings Elizabeth walked away, dumping her tray before leaving the mess hall.

* * *

"Well, lass, there does nae seem to be anything wrong wae you." Carson Beckett concluded as he set down his penlight. "Well, we'll need tae wait for the blood work but I think we can safely say yir fine!"

"Apart from seeing colleagues when they're no where near me at the time." Elizabeth muttered feeling depressed again.

Carson smiled apologetically. "I don't know wit to say Dr Weir but physically yir fine."

The other possibility hung between them but Elizabeth refused to say it out loud. "Well let's just hope it doesn't happen again."

"Or you could take a wee visit to Dr Height-"

"I'm not going to see Kate for this. It happened once and who knows if it will happen again!" Elizabeth stated firmly sliding off the medical bed.

Carson nodded in defeat and smiled. "Aye, okay. Well, yir free to go."

Elizabeth nodded her thanks and left a concerned Carson behind.

* * *

Ignoring the thought of the huge pile of paper work sitting on her desk Elizabeth glanced at her watch and saw it was nearing 8 pm. An early night wouldn't go a miss she thought and made her way to her room.

Once there she kicked off her shoes and was about to change into her pajamas when there was a knock at her door. Sighing she wandered over and touch the panel allowing the door to open. It opened to reveal John Sheppard smiling cheerfully.

"Good evening!" He said brightly, "So, how was Beckett?"

"He found nothing." Elizabeth told him stepping aside to let him in and sat on the bed heavily. "He suggested seeing Dr Heightmeyer but I'm not going to even entertain the idea that I might be crazy."

John sat beside her and cocked his head to the side. "You might not be crazy, how about stressed?" When she glared at him he held up his hands in defense. "Just a suggestion. It's only cause I care."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm sorry. I appreciate all of your concerns I'm just…a little freaked you know?"

John smiled and began rubbing her thigh gently. Stiffening at the intimate action Elizabeth held her breath. Glancing up at him she saw the worry in John's eyes and knew he was only trying to comfort her. Gazing at each other for a minute he suddenly cleared his throat.

"Well, I better go." He said standing up and moving to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Elizabeth followed him to the door feeling slightly giddy at the moment they had just shared. "Right. Of course, see you tomorrow."

Facing her before he left John said quietly, "Sweet dreams." And with that he walked down the corridor.

Watching his retreating form for a few seconds Elizabeth repeated softly, "Sweet dreams John."

Turning away her radio suddenly crackled to life. "Elizabeth? You busy?"

It was John. Frowning Elizabeth radioed back. "Eh, no. Why didn't you just ask me when you were here a minute ago?" There was a long pause when McKay finally answered for him.

"Elizabeth he's been here in the control tower for the past hour."

Feeling sick Elizabeth spun to face the corridor and upon seeing it empty sprinted down the long hall. When she reached the end she glanced left than right feeling confused and fearful when she saw no one.

_There is no way he made it away that quick! _She thought feeling shaky as she leaned against the cool wall.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?" John asked through the radio. When she didn't answer he repeated his question, this time sounding more agitated. "Are you okay Elizabeth?"

Feeling her breathing become erratic she gasped, "No… no John… I'm not…okay."

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn! Thank you so much for reviewing, I really didn't expect that many. Now I feel the pressure! LOL. Just like to say it's now, maybe a month (?) till I'll see the second season and I'm so bloody excited I've began watching season one all over again. But I keep finding out all about the episodes so there will be no surprises but oh well.**

**Oooo, I also read that in an episode The Long Goodbye Weir whumps Sheppard's ass (so many ways this can be interpretated!) but I think they mean as in a Mr and Mrs Smith style fight. Exciting stuff!**

**Sorry, enough prattling on with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

Rodney McKay and John Sheppard were standing side by side in the transporter both with their arms folded. Both lost in thought neither had spoken aloud about their increasing concern for Elizabeth and were now on their way to see her. Once the lift reached the destination they walked silently down the long corridor to Weir's quarters.

Every now and then they would glance around hoping to spot this other 'Sheppard' but definitely saw no one. As they rounded the corner Sheppard glanced at his watch and saw it was 9pm telling him that most personnel would be having either supper or be chilling out in the recreation rooms. Hopefully no one saw Elizabeth's panic attack in the hall five minutes ago.

"Colonel Sheppard!"

McKay and John looked round to see Carson Beckett jogging up to and fell into step with his colleagues.

"Carson, what do you think is going on with her?" Rodney asked dreading the answer.

"I really have no idea. Physically she was fine, showing no symptoms of anything." The medic told them as they neared the door. "I'm beginning to put my money on it being a pyscological problem, stress related or something."

"She won't like that theory." Sheppard stated grimacing as he knocked on the door. "Elizabeth? It's John, I'm with Rodney and the Beckett."

When there was no answer Sheppard glanced at his friends who looked worried. Sighing he hit the door release button and stepped inside the room.

It was dark, the sunlight gradually dimming casting shadows around the room. Squinting John felt uneasy when he couldn't see Elizabeth and called out softly, "Elizabeth?"

There was a shuffling sound in the far corner of the room and John looked back at Rodney who promptly switched the lights on. Once the room was brightly lit all three men could now see their once fearless leader sitting huddled between two walls staring off into space. John's uneasiness grew stronger as he was not used seeing her like this.

"Dr Weir?" Carson asked slowly approaching the vacant woman. "How are you feeling?"

Elizabeth looked at him with scared eyes and whispered, "Is it really you Carson?"

Nodding the Scot sat in front of her noticing the other two men staying behind, no doubt unsure of what to do. "Aye, it's me. Colonel Sheppard and Rodney too. You seem calmer than before, do you feel okay?"

Elizabeth's eyes flickered to Rodney and then lingered on John while replying, "I don't know. I thought…I'm not sure what's going on Carson." Finally her eyes left a guilty looking Sheppard and focused on the man before her.

Despite John having nothing to do with this 'imposter' he still felt bad. It was his image she kept seeing, or talking to. If it were he in her place he would feel confused and scared too. Not that he would ever admit it, he wasn't brave enough to say he was scared. Focusing back on the quiet conersation happening before him John watched Elizabeth intently.

"I think I'm losing my mind." She stated sadly, as if she had lost all hope. "I can still remember our conversation and feel the pressure of his hand on my leg." Subconciously she began rubbing her thigh.

"He touched you?" John asked harshly wondering who the hell this imposter thought he was laying his hands on her when she was this vulnerable. As she nodded her head he clenched his fists.

"All right, I think you should spend-"

"He didn't hurt me!" Elizabeth claimed interrupting Beckett staring at John. "He was trying to comfort me. Not once has he tried to hurt me."

Giving her a disbelieving look John turned away trying to think who this other 'Sheppard' could be.

"As I wiz saying I think you should spend a night in the infirmary." Waiting for an objection Carson was surprised, and worried, when Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay."

Trying to hide his surprise he held out his hand and helped Weir to her feet. The medic suddenly saw her in a new light, not as a strong capable leader, but as a scared, vulnerable women. Placing a hand on the small of her back Carson guided Elizabeth to the door.

John turned around just as they reached the door. Elizabeth caught his eye and paused before opening it.

"He didn't hurt me John. He seems… concerned, worried." She assured him in a firm voice.

After a second of thinking her statement over John replied, "So am I." A look of understanding flashed in her eyes. "Get some rest, I can take care of things for now."

"Thank you." She said and was then followed down the dim corridor by Carson and a troubled looking Rodney.

Watching them leave John still couldn't push his anger aside despite what Elizabeth had said. If it was just her imagination playing tricks with her then fine. In fact, it even explained how she really felt about him. But if this was an actual person or 'thing' tricking her John was furious that they, or 'it', were using his form and friendship with Elizabeth to confuse, maybe even hurt her.

Closing his eyes for a second he took a deep breath and counted to ten. With a small nod of the head he headed for the nearest transporter ready to run the city.

* * *

Carson glanced at Elizabeth's sleeping form now and then as he filled out paper work in his office. Rodney had long since left muttering about some unfinished work that had to be done but Beckett knew his friend was just feeling helpless. Seeing his one and only patient fast asleep he continued writing his report.

* * *

The first thing that told Elizabeth that she was in a different bed was the smell. She wrinkled her nose at the disinfected stench surrounding her and groaned. Flickering her eyes open she saw that she was indeed in the infirmary.

She heard footsteps and slowly opened her eyes to see John entering the infirmary. He glanced around the room before he finally spotted her and came over.

"John?" she mumbled still feeling groggy. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just came to check up on you." He replied while brushing a piece of stray hair away from her eyes.

"Is it not still late?" she asked worrying that he wasn't going to get any sleep. "Shouldn't you be going to bed?"

John laughed, "Just about to. Stop worrying so much about me and everyone else for once. It's your turn to be fussed over."

Elizabeth giggled and felt her eyes begin to droop again. "Okay."

"I'll let you go back to sleep." He whispered as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Elizabeth."

"Mmmm…" Was the last sound Elizabeth made as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Are you sure doc?"

"Positive. I've been watching her for the past ten minutes!"

"And there's really no one there?" John asked sounding perplexed.

"No. Not a soul apart fae me." Beckett explained. "She's just talking to no one, although…Colonel…I did hear her mention your name again."

The doctor got no response as John sat in Weir's office drumming his fingers on the table. It was beginning to sound as if it was all in Elizabeth's mind. Sighing John ran his hand over his face and swallowed hard.

"We need Dr Heightmeyer to speak to her." He concluded.

"I think that would be best lad. It looks as though she's asleep again so we'll discuss it wae her in the morning." Carson said as he folded his arms and watched Elizabeth's calm features from the doorway.

"Okay. I'm gonna hit the sack now doc. Let me know if anything happens and I'll be down to see her in the morning."

"Right. See you then. Night." Beckett said as he continued to watch his boss's peaceful face, wondering what was really going on inside her mind.

**A/N: Please r'n'r!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for taking so long to post. I really am overwhelmed by the response this story has gotten, so thanks to all who are reviewing and reading. Threw fluff in this chapter coz I just can't help myself! Seriously I think its problem!**

**Chapter 4**

As John walked into the infirmary he clicked his fingers in an attempt to calm his nerves and fought back the urge to yawn. The prospect of Elizabeth being either unwell, physically or mentally, had been playing on his mind all night resulting in his current exhaustion. He couldn't sleep worrying that he would be left in charge of the city for a long period of time, something he felt he was nowhere near ready to do.

But the biggest worry was Elizabeth herself. Finally, after months of finding each other's styles of working and communication, the two leaders were not fighting as much. Their professional relationship had developed into a friendship, and John wasn't ready to lose that.

"Colonel." Carson called out from his office walking out to meet him. "How are you?"

"Uh, okay, I guess." John replied trying to suppress a yawn. "How's Dr Weir?"

At his question Carson frowned and tilted his head towards Elizabeth's bed. "Eating breakfast. Quite chirpy actually."

John glanced at Elizabeth who was chomping away on a slice of toast and back. "You haven't told her that it wasn't me she was speaking to, huh?"

Carson gave him a sheepish smile. "Eh, no. She just seems so-"

"Chirpy, yeah." John cut in glaring at him before looking back at Weir. "Right, here we go."

Both men hesitantly approached Elizabeth who glanced up from her book and gave them a small smile. "Morning. How's my city?"

John pouted, "Everything's fine and dandy. Why? Didn't you trust me?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Of course I did. But neither of us have much control over Rodney-"

"Nah he kept out of trouble for once." John assured her in a fatherly tone while folding his arms. "Um, we need to talk."

Elizabeth's smile disappeared when she saw his serious expression that matched Carson's. "Okay, no need to ask what about."

Both men glanced at each other before meeting her eyes. "Elizabeth, Dr Beckett heard you talking last night…to no one."

Staring at them for a few seconds Elizabeth's eyes went wide and then she looked down at her plate. She swallowed and dropped the toast rubbing her hands together to remove the crumbs. Sighing she kept her head down.

"I thought you came to speak to me John." Elizabeth acknowledged quietly.

"I heard you say his name last night and you talked to "him" for while." Carson said clasping his hands in front of him. "Elizabeth, Colonel Sheppard and I think you should speak with Dr Heightmeyer."

Elizabeth sighed and looked up at John who averted his eyes for a second and then nodded giving her a worried expression. "Please Elizabeth, it can't hurt to talk."

Seeing his worry helped Elizabeth make her decision. "Okay."

John sighed in relief and spoke to Carson. "Will we try for this afternoon?"

"Aye. I'll contact Kate the now." And with that Beckett left his two colleagues in silence.

John cleared his throat and went to speak but Elizabeth cut him off. "Why is it always you?"

He had not expected the obvious question and grabbed a seat to sit down. Mulling over the question John shrugged. "I really don't know." After a pause he said light heartedly, "I was going to come see you, really, but I couldn't make it from your office to the transporter without being stopped by a scientist!"

Elizabeth chuckled, "Welcome to my life!"

"In the end I decided to go to bed and see you in the morning. I honestly don't know how you ever get to bed." He joked but saw she was no longer amused. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

Biting his lip John looked at her hand before lightly taking it in his own. This got her attention. "We'll find out what's wrong, I promise."

Staring into his eyes Elizabeth felt reassured and flushed slightly when he squeezed her hand. John's concern for her was evident and this action only confirmed her suspicions that they were definitely good friends, perhaps even more.

Carson's return interrupted their moment and they immediately let go of the other's hand. "Kate says 1 o'clock if that's okay?"

Elizabeth forced a smile and nodded. "Fine."

"Well," John muttered as he stood up. "I better get to this first briefing-"

"Make sure Major Lorne knows how sensitive the Fragerians are and tell Rodney I don't want him anywhere near that new power source until he's finished with-"

John held up his hands to silence her. "I know, I know! It'll be fine, trust me. Just focus on yourself!"

Elizabeth smiled thinking about the similar scolding she had gotten from 'Sheppard' the night before. "Right."

John gave her a final nod and lopsided grin before walking away leaving Beckett to check over Elizabeth. It took all his will power not to look back at her but he was scared that he'd gone to far with the hand holding action. The fear had emerged when she had stared at him during that moment. It would seem that Elizabeth too was unsure and John had felt safer knowing that nothing could ever happen. But in her eyes he had seen the possibility of more, and it terrified him.

* * *

Elizabeth gazed out of Dr Kate Heightmeyer's window at the stunning view, completely unaware of the psychologist's piercing stare and question.

"Elizabeth?" Kate called out noticing the leader's vacant expression and leaned forward to tap her on the knee gently. "Elizabeth?"

Jumping slightly Elizabeth faced the woman doctor again and shook head. "Sorry, was just admiring the view. What did you ask?"

"I asked you about your relationship with Colonel Sheppard." Kate repeated watching her patient's face carefully. For a minute Elizabeth's face went bright pink and Kate noted this down as well as the small cough that promptly followed.

"What do you want to know?" _Don't go there Kate, please._

"Well, professionally you seem to be getting on better. What about personally?"

There was a pause. "Better." _Better is too vague Elizabeth, it's not a good enough response for her._

Kate raised her eyebrows as if expecting more. "Better? How?"

There was a sigh. "Well, we speak more often about non work related topics; spend more time together as friends; we're friendlier."

If Kate had been frustrated at her lack of a response Elizabeth didn't see it in her passive face.

"You do realize that your reluctance to speak about it says a lot more than you just have Elizabeth." Kate pressed tired of beating about the bush. "It's okay to admit if you feel more for him than just friendship, everything said in here is confidential."

"I know." Elizabeth muttered staring at her hands and then shrugged. "I guess we sometimes even flirt. But, you see it's all in his eyes." She continued looking back up. "That's how I knew he'd be a great asset on this mission, and how I know he feels more than friendship for me and cares very deeply about me. Sure we may flirt openly but you can tell his true feelings and emotions by his eyes." _Where did that come from?_

Kate nodded as she noted this new information down. She decided it was time to suggest a theory. "Do you think that maybe your visions of this other John is how you wish it could be, under different circumstances or in the future?"

Elizabeth had been waiting for this and her expression showed it. "Perhaps, but it's doubtful. I've felt this way for a long while now, why am I now seeing these visions?"

Suddenly the tables had turned and Kate sensed slight hostility from her patient. This was a common occurrence when patients felt she could do nothing to help. "Stress can have a number of effects and heighten emotions, feelings and doubts that have been playing on a person's mind."

"So stress is causing me to see visions of John as I'm confused over my feelings for him?" Elizabeth asked impatience now flashing in her eyes. When Kate went to speak she shook her head and stood up. "I'm sorry Kate. I know that you're a great listener and I really appreciate the time you've spent with me but I don't think its stress. I don't think you can help me with this."

And with that Kate watched her patient hit the door release button and walk out. Rereading her notes the doctor was surprised at how quickly things had gone down hill but it was obvious that John and Elizabeth's relationship was a big factor in whatever was happening with the expedition leader.

* * *

Elizabeth placed her radio piece back in her ear and growled in frustration. She hadn't intended on walking out but the session had been going nowhere, although something in the back of her mind was telling her it was more to do with subject of her and John that had triggered her anger.

The radio crackled to life and John's voice appeared. "Elizabeth? Dr Heightmeyer just told me you left with half an hour to go, is everything okay?"

Sighing Elizabeth slowed her fast pace, "Yeah, I just don't think therapy is going to help with this John. I know what you think but I really don't think its stress. And I'm not ready to talk about what Kate wanted me to."

There was several seconds of silence before she got a response, "Right."

"How are things going with the city?" She asked noticing the lights flickering again in the hall.

"Eh, okay. Apart from Rodney's persistent nagging about this new power source machine. The old maid swears he's done with all his other important projects and is begging to examine this device."

"Well, I guess we have to eventually. Get him and Zelenka on it. That'll shut him up for while but he's not to turn it on at all!" Elizabeth warned momentarily forgetting she was not really in charge today but John said nothing about it.

"Right. So where are you going now?"

Elizabeth stopped, she hadn't thought about it. Technically she was to rest but she didn't feel like it. "I might go to the gym or something-"

"You should rest Elizabeth-"

But Elizabeth was no longer walking or listening to Colonel Sheppard on the radio as she was standing in front of him.

**A/N: Please R'n'R, I finally wrote a therapy session with Kate! Wanted to do that for a while. Hope you liked!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews as always, glad you're enjoying it. I actually have an idea of where I am going now!**

**Chapter 5**

Elizabeth blanked out John's voice and stared at the man before her. Gazing back it appeared as if he was examining her face, she could feel his piercing stare roam all over her. Despite feeling uneasy around him Elizabeth noticed his expression was that of someone unable to believe his eyes.

As he continued to look Elizabeth became more agitated and took a few steps back but 'John' took a few forward keeping the same distance between them. Again John's voice called to her through the radio,

"Elizabeth? Are you okay? Talk to me!"

She knew he was worried but she couldn't find her voice.

"That's it I'm coming down there." He stated and Elizabeth knew there'd be no stopping him now.

Clearing her throat she stuttered, "Who…who are you?"

He remained silent, holding her curious gaze. Breaking it Elizabeth looked around her and then back at him with a more determined face.

"Look, the real John Sheppard is on his way here and believe me he's

more pissed at you than me so-"

"I don't want to hurt you." The man before her stated calmly but all Elizabeth could think about was making a run for the transporter. Before she had believed he was the real one but now, knowing he wasn't, he terrified her.

"And I believe you" She said hoping her voice and eyes didn't betray the claim. "But you have to realize that this is very confusing for me-"

Suddenly 'John' looked panicky and shouted, "I have to, she has to know! Just a little longer!"

His eyes were looking to his side as if someone was next to him. Glancing past him Elizabeth saw her chance and bolted past him.

Taken by surprise 'John' stumbled as she flew by him and made a run after her.

"Elizabeth wait!" He shouted gaining on her position.

Pushing her legs Elizabeth felt him draw nearer and desperately longed to see the real Sheppard appear and help her. Ancient windows, doors and designs went rushing past them but Elizabeth's focus was completely on the transporter. Then she felt a hand grasp her own and was forced round to face her chaser. Pulling against him Elizabeth shouted, "Let me go! Help! Someone, help me!"

"I…I don't want to hurt you…please stop!" Her captor pleaded but saw it was no use. After a few seconds of struggling with her he shouted, "I'm here to warn you!"

Upon hearing this Elizabeth stopped fighting and stared at him. "What?"

Taking a deep breath he repeated, "I'm here to warn you Elizabeth."

Panting she took a step backwards, only half aware he was still holding her arms. "Warn me? _Who are you_?"

"It's me, John." The man announced his eyes boring into hers. As she began to scoff he rushed, "No, really, I am! Before we went to P4X222, that fog planet, we spoke about how we wanted to stay in Atlantis. And even with the Wraith you still didn't want to leave. I gave you an Athosian jar for your first birthday here. And…uh oh! And after I returned from an attempted suicide against the Wraith armada you hugged me-"

"How…how did you know-" Elizabeth gasped becoming even more confused. Her mind was running through what he had just told her and thinking of ways this man could be lying.

"Because I know you." 'John' insisted releasing his hold so it was nothing more than a gentle touch knowing he now had her attention.

Shaking her head Elizabeth wondered how this was possible. "I don't understand."

Dropping his arms John stood back seeing she was no longer trying to get away. "I'm from the future Elizabeth. And I've come to warn you."

**A/N: Very short, I know but thought about giving you another cliffhanger 'EVIL LAUGH' Okay I got writer's block but sssh, don't tell anyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, okay, okay I'm sorry about the cliffhanger…not really coz it made more of ya review! Ha! I am a genius! 19th October! Are they mad! Sky One thinks I can wait over a month till season two starts over here? And you say I'm evil. Anihoo, thanks for reading and reviewing…I'm so happy about the response for this story.**

**Spoiler from Stargate SG1, one of my fave episodes-do you know which one? Oh and from an Atlantis episode which everyone will get!**

**Chapter 6**

John Sheppard raised his P90, the action was soon copied by the four marines standing behind him in the transporter. No one had spoken a word noticing their CO's agitated state and at this point all they knew was that Dr Weir was possibly being held hostage by an alien hostile.

John lightly placed his finger on the gun's trigger as the doors slid open and shouted, "Move out!"

The group filtered into the dim hallway and scanned it. The only person they could see was Elizabeth Weir sitting on a windowsill. John, taking lead, moved towards her confused at her calmness.

"John?" She asked looking over the small contingent now littered in the corridor.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" He asked quietly ensuring his men did not hear them. The last thing he needed was the city's population gossiping about her 'condition' or about their 'relationship'.

Nodding Elizabeth stood up and folded her arms. "Yes, thank you. We need to talk."

Frowning, John lowered his P90, looked left then right and then stepped forward whispering, "Is 'he' here?"

"No. Not anymore." Elizabeth replied.

A sheepish expression crept onto his face and he cleared his throat. "Oh." Then turning to his men ordered, "Stand down. False alarm."

The group nodded and made their way to the lift followed by their commanders.

"But he was here, right?" John asked wondering why Elizabeth was so relaxed after the encounter.

"Yes, we…uh…chatted." She answered avoiding his eyes.

John placed a hand on her shoulder forcing her to face him. "_Chatted_? What exactly does that mean?"

Suddenly Weir looked uncomfortable and shook her head. "Not here, okay? I'd rather discuss this in private."

Becoming more annoyed at her vagueness John was about to protest but saw the silent plea in her brown eyes. Reluctantly he said, "Okay."

* * *

Elizabeth watched her office door slide shut and turned back to her 2IC's demanding stare. They were now alone and John had no intention of leaving the office without knowing what was going on and he had already waited 15 minutes while Elizabeth talked with McKay.

"So…you 'chatted'?" He asked leaning back in the chair clasping his hands as he did so.

"Yes, he left just before you arrived." Elizabeth confirmed leaning her elbows on the desk also clasping her hands. At first she bit her lip then proceeded to talk. "He had some disturbing news-"

John leaned forward and held up his hands. "Wait, wait, wait! So you're saying he's real now?" His expression was laced with confusion and, perhaps anger, Elizabeth noticed.

"Yes, _he_ is _you_."

John scrunched up his face. "Well, that's not possible cause…I'm me." For a moment he thought about crying "Duh!" but felt it was somewhat inappropriate. Instead he raised his eyebrows and gestured to himself. "I think I would know if _I _was stalking you-"

"No, you don't understand!" Elizabeth interrupted sounding exasperated. She had just figured this out in her head and needed time to explain it. John shut up mid sentence and scowled. "Could you just listen?"

He appeared to debate her request for a couple of seconds but finally conceded by a quick nod and leaned back into his chair once again intertwining his fingers.

"Thank you." Elizabeth breathed out. "This 'John' I've been seeing is…well he's from the future."

The silence that descended them seemed to last so long that Elizabeth had begun to think John was dozing with his eyes open. She glanced around the room after he opened then closed his mouth, scratched his head and then finally he grinned.

"What's the punch line?"

Elizabeth sighed in frustration and disappointment. "There isn't one. The future you has been visiting me to warn-"

"Are you sure Dr Heightmeyer can't help? I mean…honestly Elizabeth, he's from the future?" It was taking all his will power not to laugh but the feeling subsided when he saw the seriousness on his boss' face.

There was knock on the door. Staring at each other for a second Elizabeth called out, "Come in." and smiled up at Rodney who was waving around a palm top computer.

"You were right Elizabeth. There were unusual energy readings at the times you experienced talking to the other Sheppard." Rodney told her his excitement obvious.

"I asked Rodney to adjust the sensors with the information he provided to prove I'm telling the truth." Elizabeth explained to a very bewildered John who could only stare at them with wide disbelieving eyes.

"You see the sensors hadn't been updated to included the kind of technology the future us will be using-"

Suddenly John stood up. "Okay! That's it! Can someone please tell me what's going on!"

Rodney rolled his eyes and began to retort but Weir cut him off. "John, sit down and please listen to everything I say this time."

Grabbing his chair he down heavily and watched Rodney do the same.

"As I was saying the person I have been speaking to is you from the future." Elizabeth explained thankful for his full attention now. "He came to warn us about an accident that could ruin this expedition."

"Future expedition" Rodney corrected which earned him a weary look from Weir and he shrugged. "What?"

"What kind of accident?" John asked although in the back of his mind he was still doubtful.

"I don't know." Elizabeth admitted. "For some reason he…you couldn't sustain the connection and disappeared before I could question you further."

John nodded slowly as if accepting her story. "But why is it only you that can see him?"

"Apparently the future you and Rodney" Upon hearing his name McKay smiled smugly, "are using some alien device that pinpoints a person in the past or future and transmits images into their mind. Through this interface they can communicate with the person or simply observe."

Before John could talk Rodney boasted, "Guess I only get better with age!" And after a wistful look swept across his face he continued. "And the reason we couldn't detected it was because it's not of Ancient origins therefore Atlantis couldn't identify it. But I input the new information and every time Elizabeth encountered…you, how weird is that?…there were definitely some hinkey readings!"

Elizabeth and John stared at him. "Hinkey?" The Colonel asked amusedly.

"It's a word!"

"Gentlemen!"

The two men snapped back to attention and focused on Elizabeth. "So that explains why only you can see him." John concluded still unsure whether to believe their bizarre explanations or not.

"Yes. And you seemed very worried-"

"Can we say 'him' please?" John asked surprising Elizabeth.

"Sorry, of course." She conceded suddenly noticing his uncomfortable posture and face.

"Looks like we're still going strong in the future Colonel!" Rodney exclaimed before realizing how he sounded. "I mean in the completely heterosexual way we've been these last two years-"

John raised an eyebrow and Elizabeth smirked at him. "I think I'll go analyze more of these new readings." He muttered and left the office so fast John was shocked to see no smoke trailing him.

"Please tell me you're still there keeping me sane!" John asked and instantly froze when he said it. A quick look occurred between them and then he added, "I mean to keep me and the wife from fighting."

His correction was followed by an embarrassed grin, which Elizabeth copied. "Um…we didn't discuss that, he got cut off. But he says he'll try to come back before the day is over."

He could have been imagining it but John swore he saw a flash of sadness in her eyes although at this point he couldn't identify the cause.

"Well let's hope he does before this accident happens." John said receiving a hopeful look from Weir.

"So you believe me?"

Her eyes begged him to trust her and he didn't want to, no, he couldn't dash her hopes. "Yeah, I do."

Elizabeth's relieved smile made his stomach jump seeing how much his opinions had meant to her. "So, now we wait." She muttered folding her arms.

John nodded copying her. Anyone watching would have believed they were a married couple, so familiar with each other's ways.

He sighed. "Let's just hope we stop this accident."

**A/N: What you think? Believable time traveling theory or not? Please don't be too mean, I cry very easily!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews and I've been getting some good long ones too, always the best! Popped into some forums about Atlantis and it's amazing to see how much people are going mad over Conversion! All kinds of ships are getting in there. Can't wait to see it.**

**Also thanks for reviewing Beautiful Disaster those of you who did.**

**Chapter 7**

For three people it had felt like Atlantis was at a standstill. However, only Rodney, John and Elizabeth knew about the future Sheppard and were having trouble concentrating on anything.

Rodney had been trying to analyze the sensor readings, John had tried sparring and running to pass the time and Elizabeth had spent most of her time thinking over what future Sheppard had told her.

During the small briefing she had missed out most of the story not wanting the others to worry. Leaning on her desk Elizabeth tapped her fingers on her chin and thought back to the conversation.

FLASHBACK

"_You're here to warn me?" She asked disbelieving. _

_Sheppard nodded his face solemn. "This accident caused…let's just say Atlantis has never been the same."_

_He wasn't saying enough and it was bugging Elizabeth. "What do you mean?"_

_Before he could answer she jumped in again. "Am I there with you?"_

_His face said it all. His eyes flashed with fury and pain and he stood up and began pacing. She watched him feeling sick and dreaded his next answer. "I'm dead, aren't I?"_

_John stopped pacing and looked up with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He apologized and sat beside her again._

"_Why didn't you?" She asked in a shaky breath fidgeting with her hands._

"_I just…when I saw you alive I couldn't believe it. I just wanted to see you again." His voice was emotional and Elizabeth could hear the sadness. Glancing at him she asked, _

"_Are we…are we close? I mean, closer than we are now?" All other matters seemed to have left her mind._

_John nodded as he took a deep breath. A small smile appeared and a wistful look crept onto his face. "Yeah. We were very close." _

_Elizabeth's heart soared hearing those words and this time when John looked at her she saw love in his eyes. Eyes directed at her. "So, you came back to stop me from being killed?"_

"_Yes, but I'm afraid not just for that." He said hesitantly. "Believe me, I wanted to come back just to save you after…after it happened. But Rodney spieled something about altering the timeline and how one person did not justify it."_

_Despite feeling a little miffed at McKay, Elizabeth nodded understandingly. "He's right. I wouldn't have authorized a mission for that. Unless…" Realization dawned on her face. "Something big did happen."_

"_Your death caused a chain of events that resulted in-" Suddenly John's image flickered and he looked to his side. "Fix it! Come on!" He ordered before turning back. "We can't hold the connection but I'll try and return by the end of this day! The accident will take place 3-"_

_But the lights dimmed and then came back on revealing Elizabeth alone in the corridor. Taking a few deep breaths Elizabeth saw the transporter doors open and the present Sheppard lead a small team out. Trying to shake off the daze she felt after what she had heard Elizabeth watched John approach her._

END OF FLASHBACK

Elizabeth sighed in frustration. "Three what!" she asked out loud. _Three days, three weeks…hopefully three months _she wished. Since their talk Elizabeth had gone through the endless possible scenarios that could have happened after her death. She was still amazed it had caused so much trouble. But even more surprising was knowing that her and John were 'very close' in the future. _Maybe even seeing each other?_

A knock on the door pulled the leader from her thoughts and she smiled seeing it was John. As he came in Elizabeth stood up. "Hey. Do you fancy-?"

"A trip to the balcony?" she finished for him and he laughed.

"Great minds think alike!" He said while standing aside to the let Weir go pass him first.

John could feel the personnel's eyes on them as they passed through the control center. He wasn't sure if Elizabeth had noticed but it had become an increasing occurrence. It was as if they all knew there was 'something' between the two leaders and they were waiting for it to finally happen. He was glad when they finally reached the Ancient doors.

Once outside they made their way to the far end of the balcony and leaned against the railing. Taking a minute to appreciate the gentle, warm breeze and stunning view John and Elizabeth stood in silence.

"Are you okay with this?" She asked eventually turning to face him.

"What? With this other me?" He asked glancing at her before making a pensive face. "I guess, why?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "You just seemed uncomfortable in the briefing."

John scanned the horizon before answering. "It's just a little weird knowing you've seen another version of me."

"You've seen another version of me." She reminded him not understanding his point.

"Yeah, but that was different-"

"Why?"

"Just… because."

"Oh, good argument!" Elizabeth mocked folding her arms.

John sighed in frustration realizing he was going to have to be honest. "From your descriptions of…future me it sounds like he's very comfortable around you. Like we're a lot closer than we are now."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open beginning to believe that maybe they could read each other's minds. Seeing her shocked face John raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell me everything, did you?" He asked eying her suspiciously.

Elizabeth bit her lip before stammering, "Eh, no, not really." He shoved his hands in his pockets looking expectantly. "Okay, here's the thing. The accident we are meant to stop is one in which I died. And apparently-"

"You died?" John asked his eyes flashing with worry. "Why didn't you say anything!"

"I didn't want you to react like this!" Elizabeth cried as he began pulling her to the door. "John stop! Keeping me locked up isn't going to help!" She began struggling against his tight and strong grip.

"At least we could minimize your interaction with people, keep you away from experiments-" John insisted letting go of her arm and glaring at her. When she glared defiantly back he practically growled. "Elizabeth, I obviously let something happen to you before so I won't this time!"

"I understand that but he insisted it wouldn't happen for at least 3 days, 3 months, or 3 years…he vanished before he could say."

John threw his hands up at her vagueness. "Great! Comes back to save you but neglects to tell us the time or the place!"

Before Elizabeth could defend his future self, Rodney appeared through the doors. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked looking from an angry Sheppard to a weary Elizabeth.

"Oh Elizabeth forgot to mention that she dies in this 'accident' we're supposed to stop." John explained pretending to shrug it off.

Rodney gasped and John pointed at him. "See, big deal!"

"Oh for goodness sake-!"

"Elizabeth you have to like…never leave your room." Rodney insisted joining John so they were cornering her.

"No! This is exactly why I didn't tell you earlier!" She shouted moving between them and heading for the door. As they began to protest she spun to glower at Sheppard. "And I don't think the future _you _would let anything happen to me when we're supposed to be-"

She stopped before blurting out what future John had told her and tried to control her heavy breathing. Both men frowned but it was John's eyes that held the most questions. Removing her gaze Elizabeth nervously coughed. "-when we're supposed to still be friends now if you will excuse me I think I'll wait in my room after all."

Quickly walking away from them Elizabeth ignored Rodney's "What was she going to say?" and went straight to her room. As the door slid shut she leant against it and slid down onto the floor. Leaning her elbow on her raised knee she rested her head on her hand and blew out a long breath.

"Can't believe I almost said that…so stupid-"

"Well I never would have said you were stupid Elizabeth." A deep voice commented and Elizabeth looked up to see the future John standing before her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks fro the reviews!**

Chapter 8

Elizabeth smiled despite her annoyance and accepted future John's outstretched hand to help her stand up. He gave her a goofy grin and immediately her heart rate sped up. It was good to know John Sheppard would still be this good looking and charming a year or so down the line.

"So? What's with the 'I'm so stupid' talk?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Nothing. Hey, how exactly can you touch… make physical contact with me?" She asked hoping he would follow her change of topic and not pick up what she almost said.

"You're asking me? That's Rodney's area and don't change the subject." He scolded wagging a finger at her.

"I just told Rodney and yourself that I died in this accident." Elizabeth confessed watching his eyes open wide.

"Let me guess, he wants to confine you in a room so you won't be around anything or anyone?"

"Pretty much."

He sighed. "Yeah, that's what I had planned but Rodney said it wouldn't help. We've already altered the past by being here so things could change and I can't keep you locked away forever."

It was strange to hear future John speak so protectively about her and, although Elizabeth knew that present John had done it several times as well, it felt different because she knew he had feelings for her.

"Well, at the moment that's exactly what they're thinking. So, when is this all going to happen?" She asked watching him sit down and gesture for her to join him.

"It's happened three weeks today." Future John told her and was surprised when she smirked.

"On a Monday? What a great way to start the week."

"Yeah. It was a particularly bad week too." John grimaced shaking his head. "It was around 11.30 am and I was sparring with Teyla in the gym-"

FLASHBACK

John rubbed his shoulder while scowling at his opponent. "That was a new one." He complained.

_Teyla merely shrugged. "I have learnt some new techniques from another sparring partner."_

"_Oh, Ronon, huh? Knew it was an extra mean one!" He said not caring that he sounded like 10 year old. "Been burning the late night oil with him have we?"_

_Teyla smirked and decided to play him at his own game. "I believe I heard that your and Dr Weir's sparring session did not go as planned the other night."_

_John stopped circling her and coughed nervously before donning an innocent expression. "Don't know what you're talking about." He said before making a surprise swing for Teyla's leg. Using quick reflexes she spun away and whacked him in the backside. "Ow!"_

"_I set you up to spar with Dr Weir hoping she would learn from you. But as I understand you were caught in a compromising position." It was Teyla's turn to look innocent._

_John rolled his eyes as he tried not to rub his butt to ease the stinging sensation now present there. "Knew that marine wouldn't keep quiet. We were just…practicing some…floor techniques."_

"_Oh, I see." She said nodding as if she completely understood before laughing at his embarrassed face. Before the ribbing could continue Rodney's panicky voice crackled through the city wide speaker._

"_Medical team to lab 3, medical team to lab 3, stat!"_

_Frowning John grabbed his radio from his bag. Inserting it into his ear he tapped it once. "Rodney, what's going on?"_

"_There was an explosion in Kavanaugh's lab. I suggest you get here now."_

"_On my way. Was anyone in there?" He asked making his way to the door followed by Teyla._

_There was a pause._

"_Rodney? Was anyone actually in the lab?"_

"_Only one…John, it was Elizabeth."_

END OF FLASHBACK

John took a shaky breath. "I ran as fast as I could to get there but…apparently there was no way anyone could get to you." He stopped trying to shake off the horrible memories of running to the lab door only to be pulled back by several people.

Elizabeth swallowed hard watching him try to carry on. "It was only you in the lab. Apparently you were waiting to talk to Kavanaugh when it happened."

As Elizabeth processed the story she couldn't believe that this would have happened so soon. Licking her dry lips she mumbled, "Teyla and I were talking about sparring last week."

"Yeah, tomorrow she would have asked me to give you some training as she was going to the mainland. Things will…things _did_ get interesting. By the end of next week we had…moved beyond friendship." John said fidgeting with his hands.

"That soon?" Elizabeth squeaked amazed at how much her life would have changed over the next week alone. An awkward silence descended upon them and she thought over what to ask next, there were so many questions. "So what happened after the explosion?"

John's pained face turned into a bitter one. "Caldwell happened. After your funeral we contacted the SGC to establish a new commander. Caldwell believed he should be in charge but everyone knew he wouldn't get it because he was military."

Elizabeth nodded. "You can't militarize Atlantis. No country would agree to that!"

"No they wouldn't." John confirmed. "Stargate Command sent another civilian, a Dr Murray who just happened to be an old friend of Caldwell and very pro-military. After that everything was pretty much a joint decision between them. Teams were reorganized, Ronon and Teyla were restricted to 'special' missions…I was assigned to a team as the CO of it only."

Elizabeth stared in shock. "How could they do that!" She cried outraged. "And restricting Teyla and Ronon? They are the foremost experts on the Pegasus Galaxy!"

"Yup, everything went down hill from then on." He admitted watching anger now replace her shock. "It remained that way for four or five months until-"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth shot future John a regretful look and went to answer the door. As it slid open it revealed a remorseful looking John. Before she could say anything he marched into the room stood by the bed. He was completely oblivious to her glances between the two identical men as he began to talk.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted Elizabeth. I was just…I mean…the thought of losing you terrified me and Atlantis needs you." Present John babbled much to the amusement of the future one. "Obviously I can't force you to stay in your room forever but it scares me that I can't protect you like I think I can and-"

"John! Stop a minute." Elizabeth interrupted by walking closer to him. "I appreciate that but, well, future you is here now."

Confusion graced his face as he glanced around the room forgetting it was only Elizabeth who could see his future self. Nervously smiling he leaned forward and whispered, "Where exactly is he?"

"On the bed." She whispered back and received an "Ah!" in return. Once again looking around he said, "Is he explaining about the accident?"

"Yeah. It's going to happen in three weeks." Elizabeth explained looking from one to the other. "Take a seat and I'll tell you what he tells me."

"Um, okay." John agreed moving toward the bed and then changed direction and grabbed a chair. "I'll just sit over here."

Elizabeth bit her lip amused over his actions and sat next to future John. She quickly told present John what she had learned. Then she faced their guest. "Please, continue."

* * *

John watched Elizabeth talk to thin air and couldn't help but screw up his face. He couldn't believe she was sitting talking to a future version of himself, as well as the looks she was giving the other him. It was almost like she knew something he didn't, like she had a private joke with future him.

"Atlantis will basically become run by the military and change everything." Elizabeth told him. Then she frowned. "Really? Oh my god!"

"What?" Present John asked hating no knowing what was going on.

"Uh, apparently several of the scientist's began a mutiny." She said as if unable to believe it herself.

"Really?" John asked leaning forward in his seat. "Don't tell me it was McKay."

Elizabeth shook her head while appearing to be listening to someone else. After several seconds of silence she added, "No, along with Dr Murray a large group of scientists arrived by ship. They were from various countries, but the majority were from Russia."

"Damn." John cursed. "I never would have thought-"

"Oh god." Elizabeth whispered looking very disturbed by the next piece of information. "John, there was a civil war in Atlantis."

**A/N: Okay taking a breather. Not a cliff hanger but there you go. I'm being nice for once! Hope it wasn't too confusing for ya. I also changed some details in chapter 7 to make more sense with this one. Hope you are still enjoying it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, taking time off from Deadly Passion to continue this. Sorry to keep you waiting but I needed a break from it to collect my thoughts and…okay so I got a bit bored of it but now I'm back on it! All righty then?**

**Chapter 9**

John's mind went into overdrive hearing Elizabeth's statement. "A civil war?" She nodded. "On Atlantis?" She nodded again the shock slowly fading from her expression.

Elizabeth's eyes left visible John and focused back on Future John. After a minute of several, "uh huh"'s and "no!"'s he finally got to hear the story.

"Um, it seems the scientists took a stand against Caldwell and Murray causing them to retaliate. At first there were simply arguments until a scientist, John isn't sure who, planted a bomb in one of the marine's quarters, he was obviously an extremist. After that there was nothing but violence." Elizabeth explained worry clouding her face.

John shook his head. "Okay, now I know there's been tension but I never would have thought-"

"I know." Elizabeth agreed looking slightly pale. Turning back to the invisible Sheppard she asked, "Do you have any idea who this scientist is?"

Future John saw the desperation in Elizabeth's eyes and wished he knew. "No. All I can say for sure is that he arrived with the last shipment from the Daedalus. Which was last week, for you I mean."

As she took a minute to think future John glanced at his past self, lost in his own thoughts, taking in his appearance. Despite Elizabeth not noticing, future John could see the difference between them. The other him look younger, fresher and not so worried although that was soon changing. He really wanted to talk to him, to tell him to stop being a scared, flirtatious moron and just come clean with Elizabeth. If only he had, he might have had more time with her. A voice called him back.

"Who's side did you take?" Elizabeth asked quietly not wanting it to sound threatening. Of all of the expedition team, John and Rodney would be the most divided in a situation putting military up against civilian. Although they constantly fought, they were essentially best friends here on Atlantis and had learned a lot from the each other.

Future John looked away as if trying to hide shame. Sighing he grumbled, "I stayed with Caldwell." But then his head whipped back to face her. "But I had to make a choice Elizabeth! If I hadn't have chosen…if Rodney hadn't done the same both of us would have been killed."

Elizabeth held up her hands apologetically. "I was only asking out of curiosity, John. I didn't mean to imply-"

"I know. Sorry, it's just…there was no choice." He stated remorsefully.

"What about the gateroom?" The present John asked from the other side of the room. "Why didn't they contact Earth for help?" He didn't ask what answer the future John had just given knowing it would have been a difficult one.

Elizabeth looked at him expectantly. "We…the military… managed to keep a hold of the gateroom and contact Earth. Apparently they were sending more military and negotiators to help but a day after that transmission the scientists managed to jerry rig the power systems preventing us from using the main systems. Even McKay had trouble breaking through their barriers." Future John's face twisted with rage.

"Then some bright spark, aka Kavanaugh, apparently devised a plan to detonate a chemical weapon in the gateroom. I think it was supposed to scare us off for a week or two but what ever they used laced the control tower with deadly toxins. Killed more than a dozen of our men. The place is still contaminated!"

Elizabeth relayed this part of the story to present John receiving a bitter, "Knew he'd be involved at some point! So, what's going on now? Are they still at war?"

Future John glanced at Elizabeth and nodded. "Yeah. The fighting hasn't been so bad recently hence the reason we've been able to do this. We managed to sneak into McKay's lab and retrieve a few devices left untouched by the others and as it happened one was a time machine. McKay spends a few hours with it and bam! Here I am." A proud smile graced his features but only for a second as it disappeared and was replaced by a grim one. Waiting until present John was caught up he then concluded with, "So you see Elizabeth, your death basically ended our expedition."

A sad moment hung between them, the negotiator feeling upset and angry at the thought of all their hard work wasted. "Guess it's a good thing you came back to save me huh?" She almost whispered regretting the words as soon as she said them.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw present John clench his fist and scowl before abruptly standing up. As she had predicted, the officer had taken offence and for what reason she wasn't sure. Ignoring future John she stood up looking at the present one.

"John? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly hoping he would catch the confusion she felt in her voice and eyes.

He didn't. "I'm fine. I just…I think I should inform McKay about all of this…you know figuring out who this scientist/fanatic is. I'll leave you two alone." He muttered walking out the room leaving a hurt and puzzled Weir behind.

Turning to face the other Sheppard she shrugged. "What was that about?"

Future John stood up with a knowing smile. "I think it's best to talk to…my past self." He advised trying to hide his confusion over the correct term by scratching the back of his head and sheepishly grinning. "He has issues."

Elizabeth smiled affectionately at him. "No kidding." They gazed at each other unsure of what to say until she spoke. "All right, we'll try and track down this guy before-" She trailed off as future John's appearance faded away but before it did he gave her a sad smile and a small wave.

Standing in the empty room Elizabeth took several minutes trying to fathom what had just happened. He hadn't flickered like the last time and there were no rushed promises that he would come back.

Then it hit her like a massive wave and she smiled feeling a burst of hope inside. They had already altered the future.

**A/N: Okay, there will be an explanation about present John's attitude so don't complain about it please! Beginning to regret the title coz it's not really that scary anymore. But I have a last line for the story that may make it okay. I think you'd like it. Just putting that out there coz it's been bugging me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay, you still reviewed even after all this time! Thanks guys. Okay, this is fluff so if you don't want it stop reading now! Oh, and 5 days till Stargate SG1, and 13 days till Atlantis, hits our screens! I am so excited!**

**Chapter 10**

Rodney blew out a long breath, eyes wide with disbelief as John finished telling him about the civil war. "Wow. You mean all out war? Bombs, gun fights-"

John nodded before taking a gulp of coffee. "Yip. Apparently it got pretty violent. That's why I need you to think of anyone on your science team that's a tad…anti-military."

"How can we be sure it's a scientist?" Rodney asked with a little anger in his voice. "For all you know it could have been a marine or air force officer with a grudge against his fellow soldier!"

John was about to retort when he thought over his friend's suggestion. "Hmm, you could be right." He admitted ignoring the triumphant look on McKay's face. "So then we both watch our people, deal?"

"Deal." McKay agreed shoveling the last of his food in his mouth. "Where's Elizabeth?" He asked displaying the disgusting contents of his mouth to Sheppard who screwed up his nose and eyes.

"Uh, still with the future me…yeah Rodney could you _please _close your mouth!" He begged beginning to feel nauseous.

The scientist scowled before complying and swallowing. "So why'd you leave early? Couldn't you wait to accuse one of my team?"

John rolled his eyes and tried to think of an excuse. He didn't want to say the true reason: that he was jealous of his future self. _Do you realize how pathetic you sound? _He scolded himself. _He's you! How can you be jealous of another you?_

"Um…I just thought they could use sometime alone." He mumbled watching his colleague smirk a little. "Besides, it felt weird to watch Elizabeth talk to no one."

_Okay, so you're angry with him too, which doesn't make you a complete moron. _He thought trying to make himself feel better. _He should have protected Elizabeth before she-_ He couldn't even think about the possibility of losing her, it hurt too much.

"Hellooooo! Earth to Sheppard? Or…Atlantis to Sheppard?" Rodney cooed waving his fork in the pilot's face.

"What?" John snapped flapping the man's arm away. "What is it?"

Rodney pointed over the officer's shoulder, John followed his gaze. "There's Elizabeth. You should talk to her."

It took John a second to process what he had said and then spun to face him. McKay kept eating, head down as if avoiding eye contact. _Is it possible? No! Does Rodney know how I feel? _He wondered feeling slightly weirded out by this very fact – that Dr Rodney McKay had actually picked up on someone else's feelings.

"Colonel?" He heard Weir's voice and looked up to see her smiling. "Do you mind if I talk to you?"

"Uh" He took a deep breath. "Sure." He responded standing up and giving Rodney a nervous smile before walking away.

_Yip, last time I get involved with other people's feelings! _Rodney thought chewing his food hating the fact that Sheppard had seemed to pick up on his softer side._ I mean, I'm not Teyla - is there lemon in this! _

* * *

Elizabeth sat down and watched John carefully as he plunked himself in the opposite chair so they were sitting on either side of her desk. He fidgeted with the arms chair before meeting her eyes.

"So…is he gone?" Sheppard asked lightly determined to maintain eye contact with her.

"Yes, but I think we managed to alter the future." Elizabeth revealed. "He…you faded, which is different from all the other times."

John gave a faraway look as he tried to work out what she meant. He then let out an, "Oh! You mean he disappeared because…since we changed the future he no longer needed to use the device!"

Elizabeth nodded slightly amused by his childlike expression. "Yep, well hopefully."

"So, you're still alive." John stated looking relieved, his remark warming Elizabeth's heart. "I-I mean…the whole war thing won't happen now." He stuttered, shifting in his seat.

Elizabeth's heart sank a little when he changed his tone. "Yes, I guess it won't." There was a minute's silence before Elizabeth decided enough was enough. "Look…John I know this was weird for you but-"

"Weird for me?" He exclaimed trying to think of a way out of this conversation. "No, it was fine…you're the one who saw and talked to him!"

"Please John! Stop acting like he didn't bother you!" She blurted out her eyes begging him to be honest. "You can talk to me."

"Elizabeth…look there's nothing to talk about!" John assured her despite knowing his face told a different story. "He came, he saved you, he went! End of story!" He stood up making a hasty retreat to the door.

"John-"

"Look!" John practically shouted spinning to face her, hands clenched. "Let's just all thank our lucky stars that I came back to save you…_despite_ not being able to do it the first time!"

Elizabeth also stood up becoming confused by his changing moods. "So you're angry at yourself because I died the first time?"

"No! Yes! Damn it, Elizabeth I don't know!" He confessed looking frustrated. He stared at her for a second before asking, "You want to know the truth?"

"Yes." Elizabeth confirmed quietly even more puzzled by his words.

"I was jealous, okay!" He told her. "You two seemed really, really comfortable and close. Why can't we have that? The way you looked at him…" He trailed off as her face lit up with realization.

Then Elizabeth began laughing causing John to gape. He had just revealed his inner most thoughts and feelings and she was laughing at him?

"John, that is what all this is about?" She asked.

"Uh…yeah."

"Sit down, please." She said giving him a grateful smile as he did. "John, there is something else I never told you during this whole thing."

John shifted again, looking uncomfortable at being kept out of the loop. "Okay."

"In the future you and I were...uh…close. Very close." She stated gently feeling her heart race. "As in we were seeing each other."

John's mouth fell open and he just gawked. He knew how he felt but had not thought of acting upon it. _Does this mean she has feelings for me too? _

He had no idea of what to say and Elizabeth knew this. Quickly thinking up a plan she clasped her hands and cleared her throat.

"I know this is surprising so why don't you go away, visit Rodney or something, and how about giving me my first sparring lesson tomorrow night instead of Teyla?" She asked hoping he would agree, remembering how this had apparently worked before.

"Um…okay…sure." He managed confused by the plan. "7 in the gym?"

"7 in the gym." Elizabeth repeated relieved he was agreeing. Giving him a shy smile he stood up and continued to stare at her.

"Right, I'm going." He stated leaving the office and taking the tense atmosphere with him.

**A/N: Hmm, what you think? I'm not sure how I'm going to go on but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Please R'N'R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews and for those who have even just read! I'm so chuffed about the no of favs, alerts and hits I've got. I love you guys, you're great! Major fluff so if you don't like…turn away now!**

**Chapter 11**

John tapped his fingers nervously against his knees as he waited for Elizabeth in the gym. Thinking back to yesterday he was still surprised at her suggestion that they spar together. Now, sitting on the windowsill with the sun on his back, the normally cocky pilot was extremely tense but for what reason he wasn't sure.

He had pretty much revealed his feelings for Elizabeth and instead of getting the 'No, we can't do this now' speech he had expected she had laughed and suggested they practice sparring. Sheppard had taught many of the Atlantis personnel but not Weir, and he was suddenly struggling to remember the basic, beginner moves.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure enter the room and looked up to see Elizabeth in an out of character attire and with her hair tied back. Well, whether she wore it often he didn't know because they had never worked out together but all John knew was that she looked good, relaxed even.

Taking in her fitted black jogging bottoms and her sleeveless sports top John cleared his throat and stood up, very much aware of his hands sweating and that she looked more beautiful bathed in sunlight.

"Hey." He called out with a small wave. _Oooh, original Shep! And what's with the Rodney McKay geeky wave? _

"Hey." She replied almost smiling shyly. _He looks nervous, why is he nervous? It's only me! Do I look nervous?_

John tried hard not to body sweep her again, hoping she hadn't noticed him to do it twice already. "So, you got sticks?" _Got sticks? How the hell did I manage to get her in the future! Don't look over her body again, be strong man!_

"Uh, yeah. Teyla offered hers." Elizabeth said taking them out of her bag as if he needed evidence. _Did he just body sweep me twice? I hope I look okay. Not that it matters cause I'll be sweating and a complete mess after the first damn 15 minutes!_

"Cool." John said nodding enthusiastically and gestured to the center of the room. "Shall we?" _Cool? Yeah, no one's said that since the '70s!_

Elizabeth dropped her bag next to the window and slowly placed herself in front of him, ensuring she was at least a stick's length away. _Okay, maybe this was a bad idea. I wish the future him hadn't told me now!_

John held out his sticks and began his instructions. "Okay, first things first: stance. Just like any other combat sport, you want to place your right foot in front as well as your left hand." He explained watching carefully as she did it, noticing an amused smile gracing her lips. "Uh…you already knew that didn't you?"

Elizabeth bit her lower lip, throwing him an apologetic look. "I did kick boxing back on Earth. For exercise and self-defence." She added as if reiterating her stance against violence.

John nodded again feeling slightly stupid having not asked if she was experienced in any of this. "Right, well…how about if we just skip forward to defensive tactics?" He asked receiving a grateful smile from his 'student'.

After an hour Elizabeth was shocked that she hadn't collapsed on the floor yet considering how grueling this training session was and felt a little proud of the fact that she seemed to be fitter than she originally thought. To his credit, John had been very thorough and had tried to keep it simple for her.

"Excellent!" He exclaimed as she blocked his attack with ease and smiled at his praise. John had to admire Elizabeth's knack for picking up skills quickly. As well as keeping up with what was known as a strenuous training session she was learning how to spar quicker than he had.

"I gotta say Elizabeth, you're doing really good." He told her noticing her already pink cheeks go slightly redder. "You feel ready for a fight? We can take it real slow and I'll attack while you try to counter attack?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath, in an attempt to slow her racing heart, and shrugged. "I'm not sure."

John smiled reassuringly and stepped forward. "Promise I'll be gentle." He almost whispered and received a mock glare from Weir. "C'mon."

Donning a thoughtful expression Elizabeth finally sighed and nodded. "Oh, alright. But if I end up in the infirmary, you have to make sure my paper work gets done!" She warned motioning a stick towards him.

"Deal!" John agreed chuckling as he raised his sticks. "Ready?" He asked once she was in a proper fight stance. Giving a quick nod he began attacking as she blocked him.

He only managed to hit her three times, awarded each time with a scowl, but eventually managed to corner her between two walls. But still she kept blocking, attempting to maneuver pass him and finally John went for her neck only to have the attack stopped by her own stick banging against his forcefully.

Pressing against each other, John was momentarily dazed by the feel of her breath against his chin and the sound of her panting as she tried desperately to push him back. She seemed to wise up to this fact as well because her eyes suddenly went wide and stared at him, a range of emotions flashing across her features. The tension between them was electric and John unconsciously licked his lips, ignoring the number of reasons of why he should not do what he wanted to threatening to bring him back to Atlantis.

Suddenly he felt Elizabeth's arms slacken and had to stop himself from falling completely against her effectively crushing her throat.

"Um…I think we've probably…practiced enough…for…today…" John trailed of as he leaned in, relieved to see the want and desire in her eyes too. Hovering just millimeters from her warm lips John gave her a chance to reject his advances but closed the gap when she smiled.

It was tentative at first as if making sure this was what they wanted but Elizabeth decided for them as she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in closer. John continued to deepen the kiss wondering why the hell it wasn't sloppy like all of his other first kisses and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist before moving her back against one of the walls. At least this way they had some kind of support for this mind-shattering kiss.

Finally pulling apart, both trying to breathe normally, John found Elizabeth's eyes probing his looking completely gob-smacked but happy. His heart jumped a little knowing he had done that. Wondering what to say he went with what was on his mind.

"This is probably the best training session I've had." He stated then closed his eyes feeling like the world's biggest idiot. Afraid Elizabeth was going to push him away or snap at him he was relieved to hear a quiet giggle and then slowly opened his eyes to see a huge grin on her flushed face.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said before replacing her pleased expression with a serious/hopeful look. "So…what now?"

Titling his head to the side John pretended to mull over her question not realizing he was reminding her of a cute child, he then met her eyes again and shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure about you but I really…really want to do this again." He said softly capturing her lips again and bringing a hand to the back of her neck so he could feel the softness of her hair – an act he had longed to do.

Feeling a hand circle around his waist and pull him closer again, he was shocked to discover that he didn't want this kiss to just be passionate, so did his best to make it slow and loving.

**A/N: What you think? Didn't want to do a whole detailed training scene coz I'm not that good at it but I hoped you likied anyways! This is not the end though peepz unfortunately, I have some more to go!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Over 5000 hits guys! Thank you so much and have another thank you if you reviewed too.**

**Chapter 12**

"Yeah, I'm not sure how exactly you expect me to find that out." Rodney stated in annoyance shooting a casual glance at Sheppard, sitting on his left.

"It's simple McKay, just make small talk…you know talk about family, things on Earth-"

"Eh, personal things! I don't think so Colonel." Rodney muttered giving Elizabeth an exasperated look.

"Rodney, we need to find out who this 'fanatic' is and soon. We can't risk the chance of them becoming angry at decision we make that they don't like." Elizabeth explained in a patient tone ignoring John's eye rolling.

"Yeah, you know I'm not good at the whole 'feelings' things, Elizabeth." Rodney complained verging on the point of whining. "Can't you just interview everyone-"

"She doesn't have time for that Rodney!" John exclaimed glancing from Weir to McKay.

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Elizabeth announced receiving a smug look from Rodney.

"Elizabeth, you can't be serious." John said sitting forward in his chair. "It will seem suspicious not to mention time consuming-"

"No, not us John." Elizabeth told him quickly going over her plan silently again to check it would work. "We use Dr Heightmeyer."

Rodney's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Kate?"

"Yes. We make it mandatory for everyone to have a session with Kate…oh let's say every 2 months…to check their mental state." Weir suggested and then smirked. "And it just so happens it starts this week."

Both men went silent processing her plan and then John spoke first. "That's pretty good actually."

"Well I'm glad you think so." Elizabeth said amusedly watching a flirty smile appear on his face. Reaching for her coffee cup she grimaced as her arms creaked in pain.

"What's wrong?" Rodney asked looking slightly concerned.

"Uh, John gave me my first sparring lesson last night so my arms are a little sore." She told him not missing the dangerous glint appear in John's eyes.

"Yeah, he really does work you hard doesn't he?"

"Uh, yes…yes he does." Elizabeth managed dipping her head trying to hide her furious blush and cursing John for his pleased expression.

"But, despite the grueling work out, they can be…beneficial." Rodney stated thoughtfully completely unaware of John's stifled laugh.

"Yup, they sure can be!" He muttered ignoring Weir's furious glare.

"I'm personally not fond of them. Did you enjoy it Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Rodney I did. So are we agreed on this plan or not?" Elizabeth rushed out shuffling papers on her desk and ready to give John his beautiful Athosian jar back, rather violently.

"Uh, yeah. Good plan." Rodney agreed noticing John nod as well. "Well, I look forward to the moans and groans from the others once you send the memo around." He said before walking out of the office missing John's chuckling.

"The man hasn't a clue Elizabeth stop growling!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and continued to glare. "But he will if you look at me like that again!"

"Can't help it." He mumbled boyishly and looked away.

He always managed it. If anyone could charm their way out of an argument it was John Sheppard and right now it had worked. Sighing Elizabeth stood up and walked to the front of the desk, perching on the edge. John seemed surprised noticing the closed gap between them and looked questioningly at her.

"I'm sorry John." She apologized folding her arms. "I just don't want people finding out when we only did last night."

He nodded. "I guess. So…do you fancy grabbing something at the mess hall for dinner? I would offer to cook but-"

"The kitchen staff still haven't forgiven you for the exploding cake incident have they?" She asked trying to control her laugh.

"Well I'm not a damn cook am I?" John cried throwing up his hands. "I only wanted to make a cake to celebrate Beckett's birthday-"

"You mean to bribe him."

"-and it just didn't go as planned!" He finished ignoring Weir's comment. "They won't even let me behind the counter."

Laughing heartily Elizabeth reached over to grab his hand. "I'd love to have dinner with you."

Grinning he moved forward as if going to kiss her. "Good. I'll see you there at 7."

Pulling back she answered, "At 7 and then we can finish this conversation behind very private doors." She raised an eyebrow as well as smiled seductively and John seriously considered dragging her away right there. He had had to control himself the previous night when walking her back to her quarters and then leaving.

"Okay. Fine." He muttered dragging his feet as he left her office just missing Elizabeth's affectionate smile.

"Can you believe this?" Sergeant Johnson asked angrily waving a piece of paper around in disgust, attracting several stares from passers by.

Lt. Green frowned as he grabbed the memo and read it. "Mandatory sessions-"

"With a shrink!" Johnson pointed out fury still evident in his voice and face. "What does Weir think she's doing?"

"Colonel Sheppard has also agreed to this Johnson." Major Lorne announced as he approached them. "Obviously they feel it would be useful. And I'd watch your tone Sergeant when discussing you're commander." He warned shooting the man a hard glare.

Not far from the crowd of marines another person was reading the memo with great interest. Having the kind of strong views like they did would no doubt cause the good psychiatrist some concern and lead to some form of interview with Weir, possibly even the chance of being sent back to Earth. They didn't consider themselves a violent extremist but if something ever did go against their core beliefs, they would take action.

Smiling as they heard the soldiers bicker over the new instructions the individual just hoped Weir continued to stay on their good side.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so the first part is pure fluff (mixed in with some sexy energy) and the rest is well, not as much fun to read. Taa for the reviews and for waiting for this chapter.**

**Bad Horror Movie**

**Chapter 13**

"How bad is it?" Elizabeth asked ruining the comfortable silence that had enveloped her and John as they lay on his bed.

Biting his lip John then cleared his throat and did his best to shrug, which was difficult with her head placed on his shoulder. "Um…not bad."

Even without seeing his face Weir knew he was lying and sat up to face him. "Okay, lying to me on our first 'date' is not a good sign."

Sighing John gave her hand a squeeze and shrugged again. "Well, I would have counted our sparring match the first date but, whatever. They'll come around, Elizabeth. Besides, quite a few are fine with it-"

"You do realize we have to do the same."

"What? Why?" John moaned looking at her in disbelief. "I'm not planning on flipping anytime soon and…I don't like discussing feelings with a stranger."

"Kate is not a stranger John." Elizabeth said turning back so she could lie on him again. "And it would look better, as if showing our support for this new procedure."

"Well…you weren't exactly a model patient with the doc this week, were you?" He asked smugly receiving a nudge in the ribcage. "Ow, it's true, you walked out!"

"That was completely different." She said sulkily folding her arms.

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Right!" He drawled kissing her neck. "Well, let's hope Dr Heightmeyer finds our unhinged individual before they get pissed off."

"Yeah" Elizabeth sighed gripping his arms tightly trying to push out the images of a devastated control room. "Anyway, I have to go." She muttered struggling to tear her self from his strong arms.

"Do you have to?" He groaned increasing his hold on her waist causing her to giggle. "You need to rest after a lovely meal like that."

Continuing to laugh she eventually tugged free and straddled his legs so she could face him again, grinning at his puppy dog expression. "I have to finish making this schedule and read Rodney's report on…something…" She flapped her hands around giving a confused look before leaning in to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

His hands rose to her back lifting up the red shirt so he could feel her soft, warm skin. She moaned a little causing him to deepen the kiss and pulled her closer to him. Eventually abandoning his lips for a breath of air Elizabeth stroked his cheek and sighed as John began kissing her neck again.

"John…" She gasped as he bit down on her pale skin and shoved him back so she could stare at him."I…" He interrupted with another kiss. "…have…" And another. "…to…" And another. "…go!" She finally cried before he silenced her again with a mind-blowing kiss.

Realizing he wasn't going to make this easy, not to mention the obvious joy he was getting from their current position, Elizabeth allowed him to continue forgetting about her paper work and convinced herself this was what she needed. She hadn't planned on this so soon but it was becoming pretty clear neither could resist the other.

Pulling back so she could gauge his reaction, Elizabeth then ran a finger over his slightly swollen lips while unzipping the top of her shirt. A look of understanding flashed in his eyes and he slowly began tugging the top up so it came off smoothly over her head and barely ruffled her curls.

Seeing his eyes widen, as if the reality of what was happening had just hit him, she smiled seductively and kissed his again enjoying the warmth of his hands caressing her bare back. Next his black t-shirt came off allowing Elizabeth to finally trace every muscle she could find and shivered as John expertly removed her bra. He then let his hands run down her arms so they briefly grasped her own delicate fingers catching her attention. Stopping to examine each other's expressions again, they finally carried on.

Elizabeth Weir did not emerge from John Sheppard's room until the early hours of the morning, a small, pleased smile gracing her face.

* * *

"Are you happy to be back?" Dr Heightmeyer asked watching her patient carefully, fully aware of his background on Atlantis.

"Yes." Sergeant Bates replied, his tone even. "Ever since I woke up I had wanted to return." He said with conviction noticing her write on her notepad.

"The past few months have been difficult for you to say the least." She stated not caring that it was a very obvious statement. "Has anything been bothering you? Physically or emotionally?"

"No Ma'am." He replied curtly maintaining eye contact.

Raising a fair eyebrow Kate cocked her head to the side. "Really? And there is no need to call me Ma'am." When she received no reply, just a weary stare, she changed course. "Before you left you had a run in with Teyla Emmagen."

Sighing he muttered, "Yes, I did. So?"

"Have there been anymore confrontations with her?"

Shaking his head Kate could tell the young man was trying to keep his cool, one thing others had not done. "No. I try my best to stay out of her way."

Accepting his answer the doctor moved on, noting they still had 15 minutes left.

* * *

"The majority of those who I spoke with today seem fine." Kate announced glancing around at Weir, Sheppard, Caldwell and McKay.

"Fine?" Caldwell asked impatiently. "Is that all you found?"

Glaring at the Daedalus' commander for a second Elizabeth then settled her gaze back to Kate, wishing she hadn't told the man.

"Well, a number of personnel were not very happy being there but none gave the impression of being slightly…fanatical." She said holding a determined gaze with him. "This may take some time Dr Weir." She apologetically told her.

"Yes, I knew it probably would." Elizabeth acknowledged softly. "But other than holding interrogations with everyone I see no other option. At least this way we aren't causing suspicion or singling anyone out."

"Perhaps we need to interrogate." Caldwell suggested grimly. When he received four deathly glares he added, "We may not have time to subtly interview everyone."

Sheppard sighed in resignation. "He may be right."

"I'd rather not." Elizabeth declared firmly, shooting John a look that told him she understood what he was saying. "Let's give this more time. Over half of the population is still to meet with Dr Heightmeyer. We stick with this plan for now. That is all." With a nod she quickly stood up and walked out ignoring Caldwell's piercing gaze.

The others soon followed but it was only John who headed over the catwalk to the glass office. He stood for a moment watching its owner rearrange a pile of files on her desk and then spin around jumping when she saw him there.

"John! You startled me!" She cried placing a hand on her chest out of instinct.

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly. "I just…um…wanted to watch." He stuttered cringing at how it sounded.

Flashing him an understanding smile she wander up to him, eyes sparkling. "Were you enjoying the view?"

"Hell yeah." He said huskily the images from the night before crossing his mind. "Do you have time for lunch?"

"I'm sorry but I have to meet Carson." She told him rushing on when he looked concerned. "It's nothing to do with me, I'm fine. Monthly physicals."

"Ah! Oh well, will I see you tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, I may be in my quarters after 8 tonight." Elizabeth shrugged as if it may not be true. "Then again you may have something else to do-"

"No, no, no!" John repeated holding his hands up. "I'll be there, promise."

"Good." She whispered with a sexy smile and squeezed his arm as she brushed by him.

* * *

Stepping in the transporter Elizabeth smiled to herself thinking about her amazing night with John and couldn't help but giggle. She hadn't felt this good in a long time and silently thanked the future Sheppard for opening her eyes. As the doors opened it took several seconds for her to notice it was her stop before walking out and towards the infirmary.

Half way down the hall the leader suddenly felt a presence behind her and spun to search the empty hall. It was a little dim, the city sensing only a single presence therefore providing only a little light. Shadows danced across the walls but other than that Elizabeth saw no one.

Taking a deep breath she carried on stopping again when she heard footsteps. Turning back she called, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

When she received no answer Elizabeth gripped her palmtop tightly and strolled quickly toward the medical bay still feeling watched. Stopping outside the doors she took another deep breath before entering, determined not to act like she had the last time.

Upon entering the room Elizabeth smiled in relief as light engulfed her and she saw the cheery face of Dr Beckett.

"Dr Weir." He greeted pausing as he examined her face. "You look a little flustered lass, is everything okay?"

Thinking over his question Elizabeth eventually shook her head. "No Carson. Everything is fine."

* * *

Watching Weir's back disappear through the doors the stalker smiled triumphantly impressed by his ability to scare someone as headstrong as her and walked quietly back to the staircase. As they began padding up the dark steps the individual thought out his next plan of action. True, Weir and her group of 'consultants' had not specifically ticked them off, but the urge to play with the leader's head was proving very enjoyable.

**A/N: Please R'n'R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I took so long to update this…I've been trying to come up with the next few chapters. But thank you for all your reviews! And I apologise now for the lack of action, I'm just in the mood for writing some wee shippy bits again but it will get better!**

**Bad Horror Movie**

**Chapter 14**

"The last time we talked you were rather annoyed with the way Atlantis was being run." Kate reminded her patient unable to ignore the pretentious way he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I still am." Dr Kavanaugh muttered staring at her through his glasses. "You'd think Stargate Command would have either replaced her or Sheppard but as usual that woman always gets her way."

Kate resisted the urge to argue with him so tried diplomatically to remind him of their accomplishments. "You don't agree with the way they have consistently protected this city?"

As if sensing her anger he smiled smugly. "Oh please! Their actions have been nothing but reckless. And besides doctor, aren't you supposed to be neutral?"

Kate bit back a retort and smiled sweetly. "Yes, doctor, but my job also includes helping my patients see a different view of their problems. Did you return to Earth after the siege?"

Again he smirked at her blatant change in topic and nodded. "Yes, I did. I wanted to voice my opinions to General O'Neill personally."

"And what did he say?"

Kavanaugh's grin disappeared and was replaced by an embarrassed expression. "Um…well…let's just say I expected a more polite response coming from a highly respected air force officer."

"Really." Kate murmured noting this down on her pad. Coughing to cover up her small giggle she continued. "Did you visit family and friends when you went home?"

* * *

"Kavanaugh!" Rodney asked in disbelief. "That man couldn't organize a party never mind the start of civil war!"

John smirked at the scientist's statement before explaining, "Rodney you don't have to plan much…all he has to do is set up a bomb. The rest can unravel itself."

Kate chimed in clearly not amused by their banter. "Dr Weir, he holds a serious grudge against you." She told her forgetting the patient-doctor confidentiality. "Towards both you and Colonel Sheppard. He also has connections in Europe, friends and family too."

Elizabeth nodded as she processed this information. "He certainly hates the way I do things around here. Thank you Kate. I guess we have a suspect now."

The psychiatrist smiled before leaving Weir's office. John folded his arms and glanced at Elizabeth. "I'll see if Kavanaugh has any links to new personnel in the city. Rodney, try and talk to him more."

"What? Why?" He snapped.

"John sighed. "If he believes you're…I don't know, pissed at us…he might confide in you about a plan."

Rodney glanced at Elizabeth who shrugged indicating it was up to him. At first he was set on not agreeing to it but then he remembered the feeling when he heard Elizabeth had died in the future. "Okay." He mumbled turning to leave the office smiling when she called, "Thank you Rodney!"

John rolled his eyes at her thank you. "You're too nice to him Elizabeth."

She scowled up at him and retorted, "Some may say I'm too tolerant towards you." At this he looked up innocently. "Or too giving." She added smugly standing up to leave.

John's mouth actually dropped open and he rushed to keep up with her walking through the control room. He couldn't believe how flirty and mischievous she could be until their two recent rendezvous' in his room. Following her now he had a plan to wipe that smug grin off her face as soon as they were alone. Too giving? He'd show her!

"So, you do you fancy getting lunch?" He asked casually joining her in the transporter.

"Yeah." She replied distractedly as the doors slid shut. "I've got three briefings this afternoon plus a meeting with Rodney about ideas on increasing the shield's-" She trailed off as she felt warm lips begin to nip at her neck and closed her eyes with a groan. "John…um…"

"Yes?" He asked throatily before returning to her soft skin, placing feather like kisses down her neck.

"Um…shouldn't we…" she began again but was too aroused to finish her sentence. Suddenly the doors whooshed open to reveal a busy mess hall and the lips vanished. Turning to face him she glared at him before pressing the button for the doors to close.

"What, no food?" He asked smugly as she eyed him accusingly.

"Nope. I think I'd rather go somewhere else." She stated knowingly turning back to face the Ancient doors.

Leaning forward he whispered, "So we can explore that whole "too much giving" accusation." He heard her chuckle.

"That really hit you hard huh?" She said quietly. "Then I guess you'll need to prove otherwise to me."

As the doors opened again John noticed they were on the same level as her room and rocked on his heels. Again Elizabeth led the way but only when they were half way down the corridor he grabbed her waist and pinned her against the wall. Attacking her mouth so she couldn't protest. Elizabeth momentarily forgot where she was and allowed his hands to wander, moaning wherever they touched.

It wasn't until they heard voices that the leader shoved John away from her and tried to straighten her ruffled clothes. Shooting him a warning stare John merely licked his lips in response and stated, "So, Dr Weir are you sure you don't need a hand with that…furniture problem?"

The voices grew longer as two scientists's rounded the corner and nodded to Weir and Sheppard who nodded back. Elizabeth mouthed a silent "What?" at him and he shrugged. "Um, no thank you Colonel. I think I'll be fine." She replied watching the two men's backs disappear around another corner. "Furniture problem!" She hissed angrily.

Again he shrugged, "Well…why else would I be down here…near your quarters?" He asked exasperated.

"You could have mentioned a mission or …you could have discussed some new machine Rodney found."

"Oh, yeah. That would have been better actually." He admitted sheepishly before flashing her his most charming smile. "I'm sorry, but I panicked."

She couldn't hold the angry glare any longer and rolled her eyes as a smile graced her face. "Okay, let's just be more careful." She said quietly as he grabbed her hand and tugged her towards her door. Following him Elizabeth suddenly felt someone watching her and spun round to face the empty hall, letting go of John's hand in the process.

"Elizabeth?" He queried standing beside her, looking down the hall too.

"I thought…I felt…" She stuttered eyes darting around the space hoping to see what was bugging her. "I felt someone watching us." She whispered desperately wanting to grab his hand again but didn't in case they were spotted.

John gazed at her in concern and began walking down the hall until he reached the end corner. Turning back he said, "There's no one here. Not even in the transporter."

Elizabeth still felt tense so she joined him asking, "Is it okay if we just go to the mess hall or something?" She felt incredibly bad at wanting to go somewhere busier, especially since she was with John and should therefore feel safe. But the feeling just wasn't going away.

"But what about-?" John started smirking then frowned as she nervously looked around.

"Please John." She whispered gazing up at him her hand gently gripping his lower arm.

"Sure, whatever you want." He replied letting her go in front of him to the transporter. "Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"Uh huh…fine." She answered distractedly stepping into the transporter and immediately spinning so she could see the hall. As the doors closed John heard her let out a long, relieved breath and he squinted so he could examine her face. It wasn't completely gone but there was still some worry etched in her features.

As they returned to the food court John muttered into her ear, "Everything's not okay Elizabeth and I want you to tell me what's going on." Before she could object he quickly snatched up a couple of sandwiches and two cups of coffee onto a tray and directed her to an empty table near the balcony.

"John really, it's nothing-"

"Don't lie Elizabeth." He said sitting across from her, smiling to a fellow officer who passed by them. "What with everything that's going on you need to tell me."

Elizabeth's eyes searched his for a minute before sighing in defeat. And finally she told him, her voice quiet to avoid being heard by others.

* * *

As the lift doors opened an individual scanned the half full room looking for his prey and smiled as he spotted her. She was with the military commander again, no surprise since they had just been together near her room. Of course he had kept in the shadows, ducking into the nearest room when Sheppard had approached his space.

The person decided that their relationship was an added bonus, and not a hindrance to the plan. If anything it would make it easier to divide the heads of Atlantis once they found out and therefore help the plan move swiftly along. Walking over to the kitchen area they grabbed a tray and began choosing their lunch…their mind focused on the big event they had planned for tomorrow.

**A/N: Okay, you may find out who the person is in the next chapter but could there be another twist?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay after months of having writer's block for this story I'm finally updating…probably not even worth the wait. But I'll let you decide. Villains are revealed (although you all pretty much guessed them a while ago) and someone gets a little whumped. Hope you like!**

**Bad Horror Movie**

**Chapter 15**

After Elizabeth had finished telling John about sensing a presence he frowned and dropped his sandwich, "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Elizabeth sighed guiltily and folded her arms, "Because all I've done recently is cause worry John." She explained quietly. "First I begin to see future you leading to a search for a crazed bomber and now I feel like I'm being stalked."

Shaking his head John looked unimpressed by her answer. "I don't understand why you feel we shouldn't worry about you. God knows you worry about everyone else and the city constantly." Elizabeth dipped her head and sighed. "It could be this guy we're looking for."

Elizabeth's head came back up and she nodded. "Yeah, I thought that too. But I'm also worried they know about us."

"Because of earlier when we were near your room?" He asked and she nodded. "It doesn't matter."

Her eyes went wide and she leant on the table. "It doesn't matter? Of course it does John!" She whispered watching for anyone listening in. "They could use it against us."

John sighed and leant forward, confidence shining in his eyes. "But we won't let them. Look, we're going to find this guy and ship him back to Earth. We won't let our relationship affect our work…okay?"

Elizabeth stared at him for a few minutes before finally nodding in agreement. "Okay."

John smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Good. In the mean time I want someone escorting you everywhere-"

"John!"

"Please Elizabeth. It'll reassure me and you'll feel safer." He stated but Elizabeth doubted an escort would help chase the creepy feelings away.

"Fine." She grumbled and stood up. "Well, could you please _escort _me back to the control tower?"

John smiled smugly and stood up. "Of course."

* * *

The crowd in the mess hall was still buzzing loudly, everyone engrossed in conversation and banter. But one individual ignored the comments flying around them and focused on Weir and Sheppard leaving the room. They were both chatting away as if nothing was wrong but this person knew they had scared the head of Atlantis. Glancing at their watch the marine stood up and said 'bye' to his companions. Walking away the marine dumped his tray and remainder of food in the bin. Walking briskly to the stairs he decided to pay a certain scientist a visit.

* * *

"Damn it!" Rodney cried in anger and flung the paper file down on the table, causing Dr Zelenka to jump.

"Rodney?" He asked frowning at the paper now scattered across the table.

"All I wanted was a theory of how to increase the shield's strength but nooooooooooooo Kavanaugh has been too busy playing with his ponytail to do his damn calculations correct!" Rodney fumed causing the Czech to roll his eyes at the man's outburst. He had one almost everyday so Radek was used to it. "Am I the only one who does any work around here?" He asked grumpily as he gathered in the file again.

"Of course you are Rodney." Radek muttered loudly, not caring it was a rhetorical question. "Everyone else just sits on their backsides, playing with hair and computer games."

Rodney huffed at his friend's response knowing he was jibing. "Think I'll pay our teammate a visit!" He announced and left Radek shaking his head and muttering some of his native language's curses.

"Kavanaugh?" Rodney snapped as he entered the scientist's lab. "Hello?"

Rodney waited for a response but received none so he turned on his heel to leave. But just as he left he heard two men's voices whispering further down the hall. Frowning, McKay quietly walked towards the voices realizing they were round a corner. Stopping just before the end of the wall Rodney peered round and saw to his surprise Kavanaugh and Bates in deep conversation.

"It's too soon!" The scientist was insisting causing Bates to growl in frustration. "I need time to prepare the material and to set up-"

"It needs to be tomorrow!" Bates told him folding his arms and glaring. "Weir's getting suspicious and she's got Sheppard and Heightmeyer quizzing everyone! I still don't know how she worked it out…"

"Well if it was simple I would have it ready but unfortunately creating a bomb like this takes time!"

Rodney had to stifle a gasp and slid back from the corner and tried to calm his racing heart. He took a deep silent breath and began to walk quietly away but in his haste he stumbled and dropped the file causing the paper to go everywhere again. Hoping it hadn't been too loud he paused, listening intently but knew he wasn't so lucky when the voices stopped and footsteps approached his position.

Glancing at the file one last time he then sprinted for the nearest transporter, lab coat flapping wildly and was about to tap his radio earpiece when he felt a familiar paralyzing pain go through him. His body went rigid immediately and he saw the ground come up to meet him. Then darkness.

* * *

Elizabeth glanced at her watch again and sighed again. Leaving her desk she moved to her door and watch it open to reveal the current guard posted by John.

"Lt. Miller, have you seen Dr McKay recently?" She asked curiously.

"No Ma'am." He told her turning to face her.

"Hmmmm." Tapping her earpiece Elizabeth tried to contact him. "Rodney?"

When she received no response she glanced wearily at Miller who frowned. "Rodney? Do you copy?"

Again she had no reply and this time opted for Zelenka. "Dr Zelenka?"

"Yes Dr Weir?" Came the chirpy voice and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at his cherry sounding voice.

"You haven't seen Rodney recently, have you?"

"He left the lab half an hour ago. He went to shout a Kavanaugh for incorrect calculations."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. _Nothing new there _she thought. "You haven't seen him since?"

"No. He is not at his meeting then?" He asked sounding concerned.

"No."

"That is unlike him."

"I know." Elizabeth stated biting her lip. "I'll have someone search for him. Maybe he went for some rest and overslept." It was a plausible thought so Radek agreed.

"Maybe. I'll have a look myself." He told her and Elizabeth smiled again. The scientist was so different from Rodney and always went out of his way to please her.

"Thank you Radek." She said and raised an eyebrow at Miller. He was about to speak when his watch beeped. "Change of guard?" She asked knowingly and he nodded.

"Sgt. Bates will take over." He told her and motioned to the marine walking briskly to them.

"Sorry, Dr Weir." He apologized as he nodded to Miller. "Was just talking to some officers about shifts."

"It's ok." She assured him and watched Miller nod then walk away to his other duties. "You haven't seen Dr McKay recently, have you?"

Bates crossed his arms and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. He was heading to Dr Kavanaugh's lab not more than half an hour ago."

Elizabeth nodded and then smiled nervously. "Right. Thank you." She said and left the marine to guard her door. Standing in the middle of the room Elizabeth told herself not to panic. For all she knew the head of science had simply dozed off or was too busy eating to notice his radio…it had happened before. Returning to her seat she opened up her laptop and began reading the notes for the meeting again, waiting until she heard from Zelenka again.

30 minutes later Weir's radio buzzed to life again and she dropped a file ready to listen. "Weir."

"Dr Weir, I have searched everywhere for Rodney." Zelenka told her rushing a little, obviously worried. "I checked his room, the food court, all the labs…even the armory and the gym! He's nowhere!"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and began to feel sick. Rodney's disappearance was one thing she could do without. "Thank you Radek. I'll inform Col. Sheppard and start a search."

"Good, good." She heard the scientist mutter and then stood up while hailing John. "John?"

"Hey. Everything okay?" He asked.

"Not really." Elizabeth told him clasping then unclasping her hands. "Rodney didn't show up for his meeting and no one has seen him for almost an hour now. Dr Zelenka has looked for him but…this isn't like him John." She could just imagine how much she sounded like a mother hen right now but then again Rodney had a tendency for being childish.

"I'm sure he's fine. I'll organize two teams to search for him." John reassured her and Elizabeth wished he was with her right now to stop her shaking hands. All these strange happenings were too much of a coincidence.

"Okay. I'll check the sensors and see if I can help you." She said before taking a deep breath. Waving her hand across the panel the doors slid open and Elizabeth made eye contact with Bates briefly before moving towards the control technician. She felt Bates take up a position near her.

"Can you please check for any sign of Dr McKay on the sensors." She asked the young Canadian who immediately began pressing buttons. "Anyone in an unusual place?"

He shook his head. "No Ma'am. There's no one out of bounds. He must be in the main part of the city."

Elizabeth nodded. "Right. Activate city wide please." Waiting until she was given the go ahead she then spoke in clear and firm voice-her leadership tone. "Good afternoon, this is Weir. For the next few hours I need everyone to return to their quarters or remain in the labs, mess hall or gym. Right now Dr McKay seems to be missing and we need to search for him. If anyone knows where he may be or saw him recently please contact myself or Col. Sheppard." She suddenly felt like a principal informing her students. "Thank you."

* * *

As Weir gave instructions to the technician Bates continued to stand in his military pose and smirked a little. He watched as Elizabeth nervously played with her hands and tried to remain calm. He was really enjoying it. She suddenly turned to him and walked back into her office giving him a small smile as she passed. Waiting until the door closed Bates let out a satisfied sigh and glanced innocently at his watch. This time tomorrow, Elizabeth Weir would no longer be alive.

**A/N: CUE DRAMATIC MUSIC I know I whumped Rodney a bit but I've done it to Liz and John so many times that I fancied a change. What did you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for taking so long with this again and thank you for the reviews!**

**Bad Horror Movie**

**Chapter 16**

Rodney McKay felt a stinging sensation all through his body and groaned. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked until his eyes came into focus. He was lying on his back staring at a dark ceiling and upon further examination he realized he was in a large, gloomy room.

Groaning again he felt a horrible taste in his mouth and tried to lick his lips. He squeaked when his tongue brushed against a rough, damp surface. He then tried to move his mouth and finally deducted that he had a rag in his mouth.

"Oh…come…on!" Rodney growled as best he could and then heard a gasp. He wasn't alone.

A shadow loomed over him and he reluctantly peered up at his kidnapper's face. A pair of sneaky eyes stared back at him through round glasses.

"Dr McKay." Kavanaugh stated cocking his head to look at him properly.

"Ka…kavan…augh." Rodney's muffled voice came back and he sighed. "Is…this thing…necessary?"

"Bates' idea." He responded walking away fiddling with something. "It also meant I didn't need to hear your whining."

Rodney sighed again, rolled his eyes and shifted heightening the fact that his arms were tied behind his back. "Well, I'm…just going to keep…talking in…this annoying way…until you take it…out. Where…is Bates…Left you…to do…all of the…work? You're…an idiot…Kavanaugh-"

"Okay!" Kavanaugh spat whirling to face him. "You've only been awake for a couple of minutes and you still can't shut up!" He stomped over and pulled the rag out of his mouth violently. "I'm amazed Sheppard hasn't killed you yet!"

"Ouch!" He cried spitting out a nasty taste and glared up Kavanaugh. "Well he'll kill you when he finds out about this."

Kavanaugh shrugged. "He'll be too busy sulking over Weir's death to bother about Atlantis."

"Uh no!" Rodney said as he attempted to sit up only to fall down again. Kavanaugh smirked at him and the scientist tried again, this time with success. "Ever hear about the Genii incident? Believe me Kavanaugh, Col. Sheppard doesn't just let things go. If you hurt Elizabeth he will come after you…a lot of people would. And why are you even doing this?"

"Oh I wouldn't expect you to understand Rodney." He replied harshly and walked back over to a table. "You're one of Weir's pets. You're one of the ones who worships her and doesn't see how she's slowly destroying this entire expedition!"

Rodney rolled his eyes at the man's hysterical speech. "So you and Bates think you can run things better, huh?" Kavanaugh merely glanced at his victim before resuming his work. "And what exactly are you doing there?"

"It's a bomb." He said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "It'll look like an accident-an experiment that went wrong in your lab."

"My lab?" Rodney asked confused then swallowed hard realizing his fate. "You…you're going to blame it on me?"

"Weir found you and joined you in the lab to look at your experiment. Things go wrong and you were both sadly killed in the blast. The investigation will bring about two probable conclusions- you were showing her a genuine experiment that went wrong or it was part of your plan to get rid of Weir."

"What!" Rodney choked. "That's…that's ridiculous! No one would ever believe I'd kill Elizabeth!"

Kavanaugh shrugged again and gave McKay and smirk. "We'll think of something Rodney. Don't worry."

* * *

John watched his men finish their sweep of their fifth sector and sighed as they all shook their heads solemnly. Tapping his earpiece he contacted Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?"

"Anything?" She replied hopefully.

"No. We'll move on. Anyone else had any luck?" He asked knowing it was doubtful.

"No." Came the shaky response. "John, the life sign detector hasn't picked up his-"

"Hey! Don't think like that." John ordered firmly wishing he could be with her. She was beginning to crack and she couldn't afford to. "You know Rodney…he has like 9 lives or something. We'll find him."

There was silence for a minute before he got a response. "Ok. Keep me posted."

John nodded in relief and called to his search team, "Let's move on!"

Elizabeth sighed wearily and stopped her pacing. She had been moving about for almost an hour now, unable to rest out of concern for Rodney. Gazing around the office she finally sat back down behind her desk and opened up her laptop. Moving the mouse around the screen she brought up a mission report she should have read by now and tried to concentrate.

There was a knock on the door and she told them to come in. Bates appeared holding a cup in his hand and he gave her a small smile. "Dr Weir, I thought you'd like some coffee."

Elizabeth was shocked at his offer and smiled gratefully, hoping the surprise wasn't too obvious. "Yes, that would be great. Thank you Sergeant."

"No problem Ma'am. Anything else you need?"

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment, trying to work out his motive but only saw sincerity. "No, thank you."

Bates nodded and left her office glancing behind him just in time to see her take a gulp of coffee. Smirking he resumed his post and knew it was only time before the plan would be in full motion.

* * *

Rodney watched his colleague slip the final part of the bomb into place and began to feel his panic increase ten fold. "Listen, Kavanaugh this is a really stupid idea! I mean I knew you were somewhat crazy but this is just-!"

"Whatever McKay." He retorted shaking his head a little and then jerked his head up at the sound of his radio crackling. "Bates? What's happening?"

Rodney watched Kavanaugh begin to sneer and felt sick. The man was insane…no doubt about it he realized. "Good. The bomb is complete…understood." He switched the radio off and turned to smile at McKay. "Plan is already in motion. It won't be too long before you'll be joining Weir."

Rodney lowered his head and growled. "Damn it! You really don't think you can pull this off do you! Besides, how do you know the bomb won't cause significant structural damage or injure more people?"

The mad scientist shrugged and finished screwing in a panel onto his homemade bomb. "I don't. It's just a chance we have to take."

Again Rodney sighed shakily and began glancing around the room. He was looking for anything that could be used as a weapon. He wasn't confident at any kind of physical activity but desperate times called for desperate measures. He realized that with his arms tied he would need to just use his legs, which Bates had left free obviously not expecting him to use them for anything productive. Rodney didn't know whether to take this fact as an insult.

Making sure Kavanaugh was engrossed with completing the bomb's outer shell Rodney pressed his back against the wall and silently began sliding up the wall. He felt pain shoot through all his muscles but managed to stifle his grunts and gasps.

Having successfully made it into a half crouch position he tried to ignore the tiredness his limbs still felt and with one final, silent deep breath pushed himself into a standing position. He stilled for a moment reveling in his success before swaying a little. Closing his eyes until the dizziness passed Rodney took another quiet breath and opened his eyes.

He could now see the table clearly and notice with great dismay a 9mm sitting beside Kavanaugh's bomb. Rodney grimaced and gently placed his right foot forward testing his legs' stability and nodded satisfied he would be okay.

He then stared at his target and took a few deep breaths before moving forward quickly and kicking Kavanaugh hard in the back. The scientist lurched forward with a yelp almost banging into the bomb and fell backwards in a cry of pain. Rodney made sure the gun was still there and then turned and kicked the fallen man in the face before moving onto the side, constantly receiving cries of pain.

Rodney continued kicking until Kavanaugh begged him to stop and clutched his side. "Ow! Please…please Rodney! Stop!"

McKay stopped but instead of staying he ran to the door, spun round and opened it with his tied hands. He then turned back and grabbed the gun so Kavanaugh couldn't use it and belted down the corridor stumbling because his hands were stuck behind his back. His grip on the gun was slippery due to sweat and he almost dropped it several times but Rodney clung to it. Despite not being able to use it he still felt safe with it.

Rounding yet another corridor Rodney began to recognize much of the structure and realized he was still in the main section of the city, just in the lower levels where the brigs were kept. Using this knowledge to find the nearest transporter he ran by the Ancient cells and almost jumped for joy when he saw the lift doors.

Coming to a halt at the doors the scientist gasped for air and put his back to the sensor. Jumping up the sensors picked up his hands and opened the doors for him. Stepping inside he then dropped the gun, tired now of carrying it pointlessly and stared at the illuminated map on screen.

It was too high for his tied hands to reach so instead he sighed in annoyance and leant forward, using his nose to choose the destination. Selecting the control tower he then grinned in relief as the doors slid shut.

* * *

Elizabeth's doors suddenly whooshed open and Bates turned to see a very pale looking Weir walking out of her office briskly.

"Dr Weir? Is everything okay?" He asked although he knew fine well what was wrong.

"I…I…" She tried to speak before covering her mouth with her hand and running out of the control tower.

A few people in the control room stood up looking worried after the leader vanished but Bates held up his hand and began jogging in the same direction.

"It's all right. I'll get her and take her to the infirmary, I don't think she's feeling too well." He told them and followed Weir down the steps.

Once away from the mainstream of people Bates slowed down to a walk and watched with amusement as Weir disappeared into a nearby toilet. Sauntering up to the room he waited outside hearing retching sounds now and then and eventually a faint whimper.

Taking a quick glance down the hall Bates made sure no one was nearby and silently entered the bathroom almost laughing at the sight of Elizabeth hung over the toilet and groaning.

"Oh dear Dr Weir, what are we going to do with you?"

**A/n: What did you think of Rodney's action scene? Oh and incase it ain't clear he did have his hands tied behind his back but you can still so some stuff when like that. I really enjoyed making him the action hero this time. Please r'n'r!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews for chapter 16. I feel quite bad now coz I did kinda like Bates (despite his stereotypical macho marine BS) but I needed another baddie so he got picked. Sorry this took so long to update but I hope you enjoy!**

**Bad Horror Movie**

**Chapter 17**

"Bates?" Elizabeth groaned as she clutched the rim of the toilet and tried to push herself up. She got half way up before her arms began shaking and she collapsed again, feeling sick rise in her throat.

Bates smirked as she dropped to the ground once more and then moved behind her. "Would you like me to escort you to Dr Beckett, Elizabeth?" He drawled her name knowing she wouldn't understand his intentions just yet.

"Uh…" The pale woman shook her head gently trying to focus her vision, which was now going blurry. "Um…yes…yes please."

Bates nodded and placed his hands under her arms and pulled her up almost violently. However, the leader clung to the marine not trusting her legs to hold her up. "Then let's go." He whispered in her ear and exited the room.

Glancing left then right, Bates was satisfied no one would stop him and then approached the transporter. Elizabeth's hands held onto his arms tightly, her breath becoming shallower by the minute but Bates knew she was going to be okay in a while…he had some gloating she had to hear.

"Almost there Elizabeth." He told her softly, although his tone was full of malice. Removing his left hand from her side he slowly reached behind her and quickly pulled the radio from her ear.

"What…what are you doing?" She asked before her legs gave away and she practically hung from the marine. Bates frowned wondering if he had used the correct dosage of the drug because the woman was supposed to be feeling sick and dizzy not collapsing.

Trying desperately to hold her up Bates grunted and swore, as the lift had still not arrived, which was very unusual for the city's transporters. "Damn it!"

Suddenly the doors began to open and Bates grinned. Just as he stepped forward, dragging Elizabeth with him, the marine stopped short upon seeing Col. Sheppard pointing a stunner at him.

"Pass Dr Weir to Lorne who is standing behind you and keep your hands up Bates." He ordered in a low voice, telling the marine who exactly was now in charge. Beside the military commander stood Rodney McKay eyeing up the kidnapper with a deathly glare.

Bates stared back at his CO and then slowly allowed Major Lorne to extract a limp Elizabeth from his arms. The major then scooped her up in his arms and watched as the men beside him grabbed Bates and tugged his arms behind him, securing them with black, plastic binds.

Sheppard then gave his stunner to Rodney and indicated for Lorne pass Elizabeth to him. Once securely in his own arms John glared at Bates.

"What'd you give her?" When Bates smirked and shrugged John shouted, "Answer me Bates!" And Lorne grabbed his throat and shoved him against the wall while the rest of his men raised their stunners aggressively.

When the marine continued to be silent Lorne shot his CO a worried look and John took another quick glance at the woman in his arms. "She better be okay, for your sake." He growled and then without looking at Lorne ordered, "Take him to the brig. And don't worry Sergeant, your buddy Kavanaugh is also there…warming up your cell."

Stepping back into the transporter John sighed shakily as he looked down at the now ghost white face of Elizabeth Weir and heard Rodney gasp as he got a better look at her.

"Oh my god." He breathed and the doors to the Ancient elevator closed finally sending them towards the infirmary. "She's gonna be okay right?"

John licked his lips nervously and tightened his grip on his lover, not giving the man an answer. This wasn't good enough for McKay.

"Right?" He pressed again, raising his voice slightly.

"I don't know Rodney!" He shouted back, causing Elizabeth to whimper at the noise. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth…just hold on." He told her softly almost running once the doors opened.

Walking briskly down the hallway he entered the medical room and bellowed for the CMO. "Beckett!"

"What's up lad?" Carson asked immediately paling when he saw a barely conscious Weir being laid on the nearest bed. "Jesus, what happened?"

"Bates must have given her a drug or something." John explained watching the medical team begin to work on Elizabeth. He reluctantly stepped back when a nurse in pink scrubs pushed passed him with a variety of equipment.

"Carson?" Rodney asked as the CMO barked orders.

"Her muscles seem to be seizing up which can be caused by a number of problems. She's still with us but unable to move anything. I've got some idea but I need to confirm what the drug is before I can prescribe a treatment." Beckett explained as he began ordering a variety of tests. "And I won't find that out for an hour at least unless you can find out from Bates, Colonel."

John never answered at first watching the medical scene as if in a trance. It wasn't until Beckett stopped working on Elizabeth to look at him that he snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, right. I'll have a security team check his quarters."

Beckett nodded and returned to his job while John slowly backed away from the crowd of specialists and tapped his radio. "Teyla, come in?"

"Yes Colonel? How is Dr McKay?"

"He's fine. I want you, Ronon and security team 2 to search Bates' quarters for any medical drugs….bottles of pills, solutions…he's poisoned Elizabeth and he won't tell us what with. Also send team 3 to Kavanaugh's room…I want it searched too."

"I understand. We are on our way." Teyla replied although John could hear the worry in her voice.

John licked his lips and saw Rodney approach, still looking scared. "Well?"

"Their searching both quarters now. How is she?"

"Carson has her stable but she can't speak and can barely open her eyes." The scientist explained rubbing his hands together in a nervous fashion. "I think she'd like to see you though."

John looked at him in surprise, as his friend did not know about his and Elizabeth's relationship yet. Rodney met his eyes and then rolled them. "I'm not totally blind! Besides, you seem better to deal with this than me so…"

John gave him a small smile and patted his arm. "Yeah."

Walking towards the bed, which was now quieter, John took a deep breath as he saw Elizabeth hooked up to a monitor and drip. Her eyes were like slits but he felt them watching him.

"Hey, don't worry Elizabeth." He told her gripping her limp hand gently. "You're going to be fine and Bates will get what he deserves."

John had a feeling she would have scolded his remark about the marine but only silence answered him and he squeezed her hand tighter. Glancing around he spotted a chair just a meter away and stretched over so he could drag it to the bed. Sitting down he fixed his loving gaze on Elizabeth who was still watching him with glazed, worried eyes and he brushed her hair off her face.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered again, trying to reassure himself as well as Elizabeth.

**A/N: Next chapter will be last I think. Please R'n'R.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews and sorry this has taken so long but just wanted to clear everything up in this chapter. I know some people wanted Shep whumping but I hope emotional whumpage is ok instead.**

**Bad Horror Movie**

Chapter 18

Teyla sighed in frustration as she finished searching the last drawer in Bates' room and found nothing suspicious, again. Pushing the drawer shut she straightened up and turned to see Ronon emptying everything from the marine's cupboard by flinging the clothes on the bed.

"Anything?" She queried walking up behind him.

"Nothing." He grunted not even facing her.

"Lt. Walker?" Teyla called to the young officer currently searching the bathroom and received a faint 'No Ma'am' in response. She was about to ask Lt. Ross, who was searching around the bed, but it was he who spoke first.

"I think I've found something." The young man stated picking up a bottle from under the standard issue pillow and peered at it. On closer inspection Teyla and Ross saw it wasn't a medical bottle but in fact an Athosian container.

Knitting his brows in confusion Ross handed Teyla the container and she swiftly removed the lid and smelt the rim. Her eyes then widened as her senses registered the smell and immediately replaced the lid. Tapping her radio Teyla hailed Carson.

"Dr Beckett?"

"Go ahead Teyla." He replied instantly.

"We've found the drug. It is not an Earth based solution. Do you remember the plant we found on the mainland that we tried to use to make tea but instead it caused a number of problems with my people?"

"Aye. Bates had some?"

"That's what is smells like." Teyla told him gravely. "But their symptoms were only nausea and dizziness."

"Aye but you were careful and only used a wee drop while experimenting. We never witnessed the effects of a massive dose. I've still got the antidote."

Teyla nodded in relief and told him. "Good. We are on our way to the infirmary now."

Carson hurried over to a cabinet situated against a wall and began searching the bottles. John, who had been listening to the conversation, watched him with worried eyes. Rodney on the other hand walked over to the CMO.

"But what if it's not that plant drug?" He asked nervously.

"It is a remote possibility." Carson replied grabbing a clear bottle and moving back towards his patient.

"Then why-?"

"C'mon Rodney." John interrupted still holding Elizabeth's hand tightly. "Why else would Bates have the drug in his room?"

"I don't know. Maybe to get high!" He snapped causing John to groan at his almost shrill voice. "My point is- won't this make her worse if it's not that plant drug?"

"Perhaps Rodney but I cannot stand by while Elizabeth continues to deteriorate." Carson explained filling up the syringe. "All evidence points to this drug and I am willing to try this antidote."

Rodney gave John an exasperated look but he merely kept his eyes on the still woman before him. Elizabeth was barely awake and John hated to see the fear in her eyes, he almost wished she were unconscious so she wouldn't know what was happening.

"I'll run tests once Teyla brings me the drug and compare them to Dr Weir's lab results to be sure but for now…let's see if it helps."

"When will we know?" John asked glancing at the doctor now placing the syringe and bottle on a table.

"In a few hours." Carson assured him and gave the pilot a sympathetic smile. "She's a strong lass Colonel. She'll fight…just like you always do."

Sheppard nodded giving the CMO a grateful smile before he strolled back into his office to wait for the lab results. Out the corner of his eye he saw McKay sigh huffily and cross his arms. "Relax McKay, Beckett knows best." There was now a hint of anger in his voice.

"About Voodoo maybe." Rodney muttered infuriating John even more.

Turning to face the scientist the Colonel hissed, "Damn it Rodney! Just be supportive, remember Elizabeth is still conscious! Beckett knows what he's doing…god knows he's saved your ass many a time."

McKay stared back in shock at his friend's outburst then nodded, feeling slightly ashamed. "I know, sorry…I'm just worried…"

John sighed and resumed his staring at Elizabeth who was now gazing at the ceiling, eyes slightly glazed. "I know."

They remained silent until Ronon and Teyla entered the infirmary 5 minutes later. They stopped to look at Elizabeth's still body before the Athosian approached Carson's office, handing him the alien bottle. "I'll hopefully have Dr Weir's results in half an hour…you're welcome to wait."

"Thank you." She replied hesitantly rejoining the group. "How is she?"

"Every muscle has seized up except from her eyelids, but even her blinking looks like an effort." John's explained in a quiet voice as he continued to watch and his three teammates surrounded him passing on their silent support.

* * *

John felt his head droop forward and he snapped his eyes open with a fright. Holding still and scanning his surroundings the officer realized he was still in the infirmary and had simply dozed off. Taking a deep breath he glanced at Weir who was still fast asleep and then at his watch.

Two hours had now passed since they first brought Elizabeth to Beckett and the others had gone to eat something since they couldn't do anything. Ronon did offer to have a training session with both Bates and Kavanaugh, and John was tempted, but knew Elizabeth wouldn't like it. So he sat alone waiting for the lab results, which were now being rechecked because of an error but Beckett said the antidote had had no negative effects. The pain and strain happening to her body had eventually knocked Elizabeth into sleep so it was difficult for the doctor to see any improvements.

But she was still alive which was all that matter to John.

He heard voices behind him and swiveled in his chair to see Beckett reading a file along with a nurse. They exchanged a few more words before the Scot beckoned John to his side.

Reluctantly letting go of Elizabeth's hand John walked over to the CMO. "Doc?"

"It was that plant the Athosians found so the antidote should be effective." Carson explained patting the relieved pilot on the shoulder. "Elizabeth should wake up eventually and recover so long as the damage done was not extensive, which I doubt."

John sighed in relief and placed his hands on his hips, looking around the room as if unsure of what to do now. "That's…that's good news doc."

"Aye. Look, maybe you should get some rest." Carson suggested although his tone held a hint of authority in it. "I'll contact you if she wakes up."

John licked his lips and glanced at Weir's sleeping form before nodding. "Okay. But the minute she wakes up-"

"I'll be on the radio to you. Now go." As the doctor watched his friend leave the infirmary he shook his head and began checking over Elizabeth's vitals.

* * *

John heard the buzzing in his hear and tried to slap it away. When it got louder he groaned loudly and then sat up, taking a second to focus his vision and fuzzy mind.

"Col. Sheppard? Col, Sheppard?"

It was Beckett on the radio. John immediately answered.

"Uh, yeah? Is she awake?" John answered running a hand over his tired face.

"Aye, Elizabeth is awake and talking."

"I'll be right there, just give me 5." John said as he quickly pulled on his boots and grabbed his jacket before making his way to the infirmary, glad he'd been too tired to change before sleeping.

As he walked briskly along the corridors he resisted the urge to sprint telling himself Elizabeth wasn't going anywhere. But the need to see her well was too great and he began jogging.

Coming to halt just outside the doors John took a deep breath and then entered, his eyes finding Elizabeth's immediately. She gazed at him tiredly but gave him a small smile too as he approached the bed. Reaching out her hand he grabbed it and squeezed it tightly, moving so close he could place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Beckett was present but John didn't care and knew the CMO would be discrete.

"Damn it, Liz, you scared me." John told her softly perching on the edge of the bed to get a better view of her, noticing she was still slightly pale.

"Sorry." She apologized quietly leaning back and holding his gaze.

"Aye, you scared all of us lass." Carson reiterated setting down her medical chart and then gave her a cheery smile. "But you're going to be just fine. Maybe a little stiff but you'll be back on your feet in no time."

"That means-?"

"You'll need to rest." John finished for Elizabeth who scowled at him and he gave her a smirk. "But I think we can find a way to keep you occupied." The smirk was now mischievous and his voice quiet.

"More than I needed to know Colonel and I said _rest- _meaning _no_ physical activity at all." Beckett scolded as he left them alone and went into his office.

"Bates?" Elizabeth asked changing the subject.

"In the brig, along with his partner in crime Kavanaugh." John explained watching her eyes widen in surprise.

"Kavanaugh? They were working together?"

John nodded rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "Yep. He was making the bomb for Bates and the one who kidnapped Rodney. He's okay and they've disarmed the bomb. I'll contact the SGC tomorrow morning for you to arrange their departure."

Elizabeth blew out a shaky breath and bit her bottom lip. "That was close." She admitted looking down at her bed sheet and then back at John who nodded again.

"Yeah, it was." He agreed reaching out and touching her cheek briefly but then withdrew his hand when he heard voices approach them.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Rodney practically squeaked as he moved to the opposite side John was on. When he received a reassuring smile he sighed in relief.

"It is good to see you well Dr Weir." Teyla added giving her a warm smile while Ronon nodded at her. They both took stances at the foot of her bed and the leader had never felt so cared for or safe.

"Thanks. Uh, I know the past few weeks have been…well, frustrating." Elizabeth stated, addressing everyone around her, meeting everyone's eyes at least once. "But you've all worked incredibly hard and I appreciate it."

There was a moment's silence as everyone digested her short speech and contemplated the past few weeks. Then John shook his head, deciding to break the silence. "Didn't you just feel like you were in some sort of action thriller movie?"

"What?" Rodney asked in disbelief and then also shook his head. "No way-"

"I mean bombs, poisons, traitors, back to the future heroes" John reeled off giving Elizabeth a wink at the last one and she simply chuckled while giving Teyla and Ronon an exasperated smile.

They began laughing at the other two's arguing and Elizabeth snuggled under the covers, strangely enjoying the normalness of John and Rodney's childish fighting.

"Oh, please! Back to the future heroes? An action thriller movie?" Rodney continued more loudly this time. "What about all the creepiness, stalking, psychotic marines and scientists? No, no, definitely a bad horror movie!"

**THE END**

**A/N: Again, thanks for all the reviews and for sticking with this!**


End file.
